Bringing the Truth to you
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: The guys manage to pull Hichigo from Ichigo's inner world, and Hichigo starts living in the real world for a while with Ichigo. Yaoi (BoyXBoy) Its a Rated'M' because of the language mostly. (Dark Ichigo) HichigoXIchigo. RenjiXIchigo. RenjiXOC. Contains: OOC, Violence, bad language and Rape. Hichigo Uke! (Profile name change)
1. Time to show

Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

"Waah!..." Shouted a orange-headed teen, dodging the spike barbs that shoot from the Hollow's arms and back. The orange-head, ran up to the Hollow and brought his Zanpacto above his head, He Shunpo'd above the Hollow then brought the Big Zanpacto down, piercing the hollows mask and cracking it, not pulling away, The orange-head pushed the Zanpacto down to the floor slicing the Hollow in half. Panting a bit he stood up and the white ribbon wrapped its self around the Zangetsu,

back then heard a voice behind him, he turned around to see who it was, he saw a girl with black raven hair and a slice of hair cutting across her face, "Ah, Rukia, what're you doing here?" asked the orange-headed shinigami, Rukia looked at him seriously, he caught on and mirrored her stance, "Ichigo, come with us, Urahara would like to see us all" She said gesturing a thumb behind her,  
"'Us?'" Ichigo asked turning his head to where the raven-hair was pointing,

A shinigami about Ichigo's size stood there, he had red hair, his red eyes turned to Ichigo, "Oi! Hurry up! Urahara's waitin' on you, Ichigo!" the tall Shinigami shouted, he had tatoos on his forehead that go down to his chest. Ichigo had a slight Idea why Urahara wants him and the others, Its probably time to tell them... and show them, Ichigo nodded and followed Rukia and the other Shinigami,

"So, Renji? Do you know why we're going to Hat n' Clogs?" Ichigo asked, "No, Do you?" Renji answered with a question on the end, Ichigo shook his head, Rukia sighed, "Yes you do Ichigo" Under her breath, but Renji heard it, "Oh, Ichigo... Did you just lie to me? If you lie you stunt your growth" Renji said with a smirk,

"I'll stunt YOUR Growth in a minute..." Ichigo said, "What?! Ha, not if I do it to you first!... Oh wait, you don't have anything pity" Renji teased again, Angst lines appear above Ichigo's head, "Yeah, and how do you know, Pervert!" Ichigo shouted taking a step closer to Renji, "P-Pervert?!,  
Oh your one to talk little punk!" Renji shouted taking one step closer to Ichigo, now there foreheads where nearly touching, and evil aura's grow around them both, Teasing and Insulting over and over,

Rukia had enough of hearing it, she got in-between the two, and pushed them apart, Ichigo flying one way, Renji flying the other, "IDIOTS!" Rukia shouted, and carried on walking to Urahara's place, Renji and Ichigo both stood up with bumps on their heads, and trailed behind Rukia, who had an invisible aura coming from her, "Yike's she's pissed" Renji Whispered to Ichigo, "Yeah, no kidding" Ichigo Whispered back, rubbing his head.

The walked around the corner to where Urahara's shop was sitting, Rukia turned around and pointed at the two, "Right! No fights, No bickering and Keep your manners up!" She was like a mother telling the two kids what to do and not do, "Y-Yes ma'am," Renji and Ichigo said, little hoarse,

The trio walked to the shop door and before Rukia could open it, the door swinged open, "Ah, Ichigo, He's in the back room..." The guy in the striped hat leaned in next to Ichigo and whispered behind his fan, " Its funny watching him try to eat with a pair of chopsticks, heheh" The guy with the striped hat pulled away grinning of the thought, Ichigo just sighed, "He's utterly useless",

Ichigo didn't want to show Renji 'Him' yet, The orange-head had a bad Idea of what would happen if he showed the Red-Head shinigami, "Oh... and who's he?" Renji asked, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, with a little bit on a lean in, "You'll see him, if. You come right this way" The Guy in the striped hat said, closing his fan and 'welcome' like gesture in to his shop. Rukia went first, then Ichigo, and Renji last,

Ichigo needed to be before Renji, in-case Renji attack 'him' before Ichigo could stop him, "Now listen especially you Renji, We just extracted it,  
fro-" Ichigo cut Rukia off "He's not an 'it'" Ichigo had a little bit of anger in his voice "Sorry... We just extracted HIM, from Ichigo yesterday,  
and Renji. I don't want you hurting him Ichigo won't be happy at all" Rukia added, "Fine, will someone explain who 'He' is already" Renji was confused,

"'He' is..." The Hat N' Clogs slid open the door reveling a mirror look-a-like to Ichigo, except he had silver hair and snow-white skin, and bright yellow irises, with the white part black, he had a wide grin on his face, "Why, Hello again king," he said, Ichigo turned his head and with in that same second he saw anger grow on Renji's face, "What... The... Hell! is that a... Hollow!" Renji shouted pointing at the Replica to Ichigo, "Yes, Next time, ask what his name is," said opening his fan and hiding his smile,

"Wh-What is his na-" Renji was cut off, "Hichigo, Hichigo Shirosaki, Now will you stop pointing at me, its so rude" The Hollow scoffed, Renji lowered his hand, then pulled Ichigo back, closing the door, "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing with that inside you?!" Renji asked, "He's not a that,  
and if you just wait, Me and Urahara will tell you everything"

Ichigo flanked the annoyed Red-head and opened the door wna walked over to Hichigo, and sat next to him, "Hey king, is there any reason for me to be here, I mean like seriously, Do I have to be here through out the whole explanation?" Hichigo asked pushing Ichigos leg down,

Ichigo moved the cold hands off his leg and rested his head in his palm, which was digging into his knee but he ignored the twinge, "Yes, now just sit still and stay here" Ichigo said a little annoyed, Renji and Rukia sat down, and Urahara closed the door behind him, and sat on one on the cushions around the table and picked up his tea and sipped it.

it was silent for five seconds all that was heard was the ticking of the clock, then a voice broke the silence, "Well, lets start off with how Ichigo got his hollowfacation done, then we'll go on to how Hichigo was created, Shall we" Urahara said placing the half empty cup on the table,

xX_xXx_Xx

I'm Sorry if its so Short, I'm just terrible at writing long Fanfictions, Sami-Maseer (Sorry) *Bows in apology*

Zanpacto: different name for sword.  
Hollow: A Spiritual Monster only people with a High Sixth-sense can see one.  
Shinigami (Soul Reaper): A spiritual Being able to help lost spirits or 'Wholes' find peace, and kill the Spiritual Monsters called 'Hollows'  
Hollowfacation: Its when the mask of a 'Hollow' takes over a shinigami or spirit.

Aringato (Thank you) again.  
By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~ 


	2. Hichigo and Pecado Gritos

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 2**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Through out the whole story, that Urahara was telling Renji was glaring at every movement the hollow took. The hollow watched his movements too, Renji didn't like the hollow for some reason, he had a hunch it was bad news for Ichigo. but he ignored his hunch and listened more to the story,

"-And as you know, Ichigo needed to save Rukia from the soul society to stop the execution, and in order to do that, we performed Hollow-Facation on Ichigo, Resulting the birth of our good friend here, Hichigo," Urahara looked at Hichigo, who was bored, leaning on his palm as his elbow was balancing on the small wooden table.

Ichigo poked Hichigo to make him to sit up right and not be rude, The Hollow sighed and lifted up, his back was still slouched but he wasn't putting his elbows on the table, "As you know the rest of the strory, Rukia gets saved, The bouts are not really apart of our pair here so we can skip them... and then there's Aizen."

Urahara's voice was more serious when he said _his_ name, everyone almost jolted apart from Hichigo. "Ichigo would you like to say what happened next?" Urahara asked, Ichigo nodded

"Well... Me and Hichigo fought to see who the real king is... hence why he call's me 'King'. then we fought again, but it was with Tensa Zangetsu-" Ichigo paused for a second "Then Hichigo and Tensa fused together, we fought for about two months, then-"

Ichigo was cut off "Then King took the bastard down!" Hichigo said with a grin, Ichigo sighed "Yeah, then after that, me and Hichigo started to... well, you get the idea," Ichigo said, "Wait so you two are?" Renji asked a little shocked, "NO!" The pair shouted "Were just fighting partners. nothing more, nothing less" Hichigo cleared up, Some how that annoyed Ichigo.

"O-Oh... right, well ever since then you've been working with the hollo- eh I mean Hichigo?" Renji corrected, "Yeah, we brought Hichigo out a few days ago, but he can only enter my mind when I'm in his sight," Ichigo said pointing to his head. "Ah, I see." Renji said, then it was silent for a few seconds, untill the silence was broke,

"So I guess We're fine with that. Right Renji?" Rukia asked, "Mh, As long as it doesn't try anything on Ichigo." Renji folded his arms shooting a glare at the hollow "Hey I'm not an 'it'!" the hollow shouted, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Renji swatted his hand in the air.

"Ok~ay... Now that story time s finished..." The shadow under Urahara's hat grew darker, "Time to talk about the 'Pecado Gritos'" Urahara finished, "Pecado Gritos? What are they?" Hichigo asked "Thats what he's going to tell you, if you would listen" Ichigo answer a little annoyed by Hichigo being rude.

"Pecado Gritos, They are beings that are from the spiritual world called 'Mundo de los pecados', they are similar to sinners. exept they are allowed out of their world. and they use reishi like a quincy, but a Pecado Gritos can absorb your Reiryoku. so don't let out your Reiatsu as much as you would in a normal fight otherwise, it would absorb it all. and another thing... They are alot stonger then the Espada, and the Boss, stronger the Aizen," Urahara added,

"Wait... stronger then... Aizen?" Rukia repeated. "Yes, we don't know what their objective is yet, all we know so far is that they've entered the soul society and caused havoc, I'm guessing you two are having trouble contacting the soul society?" Uruhara asked Rukia and Renji, Rukia nodded, Hichigo sighed "And, why are you telling me this?" The hollow asked with a bored expression, "Because your going to help Ichigo." Uruhara answered,

There was a silence for a few seconds, then a cackle broke it, "You think _I'm _Going to help king with _Your_ Problems? KAH! Think again!" The Hollow cackled again , "Hichigo, You _are_ going to help me, and _you_ should be the one who thinks again... especially before you speak" Ichigo's eyebrows where furrowed as he told the hollow.

Hichigo growled under his breath, "Damn it...", Urahara took another sip of his tea, "Alright, You all can go home, Oh yeah... Hichigo, I have something for you." Urahara remembered, Hichigo's back straitened, "What is it?" He sounded slightly interested with a bit of childish, it made Ichigo make a small chuckle. "Follow me and I'll show you" Urahara said sliding a door open and beckoning the Hollow to follow him.

Hichigo stood up and followed Urahara leaving Rukia, Renji and Ichigo in the room by themselves. "Ichigo... you've had this in you this whole time?" Renji asked, "Y-Yeah... I guess..." Ichigo answered, "Did anyone else know that you had a hollow in you?" Renji asked, "I did Renji" Rukia answered the question for Ichigo. Renji just slumped back with a sigh.

Then the door slid open, "Wow! King! Look what I got... What do you think?" The Hollow said, wth his hands on his hips, he had a big grin too, Hichigo was in a gigai, Ichigo nodded, he examined the hollow, he wore a thin Black hooded Jacket and creamy white pants with a chain attached to one side of his pocket, which clipped on to his belt, he still had his pale skin, silver hair and yellow and black eyes.

"Wait... if Hichigo's in his Gigai then... other people can see him right... why can't he just stay in my head?" Ichigo asked, "Well because, if a Pecado Gritos attacks our world Hichigo won't need to leave your head, seeing as it take five minutes to enter and exit, Now it will only take five seconds to enter and leave his Gigai" Urahara said with a smile,

"Hmph... fine... Where am I going to hide him-" Ichigo was cut off "I've got it covered" Rukia said, Ichigo caught on... _'She's going to do that stupid act again' _Ichigo thought, "Okay then let me get into my Gigai then we can go home" Ichigo said standing up and leaving the room and into the Gigai room.

xX_xXx_Xx

**Right just to let you guys know this IS a Yaoi, it's just leading up to that point in the story. Just sit back and wait for the next parts and find out what happens next. until then just wait or I would have uploaded it already... oh well... as always...**

**Aringato (Thank you) again.**

**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~**

**Gigai: Fake body**

**Pecado Gritos: Spanish for Sinned crys**

**Reiryoku: spirit power the spiritual energy people have.**

**Reiatsu: spirit pressure, the physical force of one's Reiryoku.**

**Reishi: spirit particles. Like atoms, molecules, etc. but for spirits, etc.**


	3. Fights and Food problems

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its aparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 3**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Hichigo was made up with his Gigai, the whole way there, he had lights in his eyes and he examined the body of his Gigai, "Wow... This is so amazing! I was expecting it to be stiff but, it's not!" A Laugh came from Hichigo, Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the Hollows Childish behavior, "Hmmh, Seems he like's Urahara's work, huh Ichigo?" Rukia said looking at the Hollow trailing behind.

"Hm? oh, yeah I guess he does... its as if he's never seen himself" Ichigo added. "Well he has been cooped up in your head for so long with nothing around, what would you expect" Rukia said, Ichigo detected and insult in that sentence, "are you saying there's nothing in my head?!" Ichigo snapped comically, Rukia brought her hands over her lips to hide the smirk, "if you mean by a brain, then yes" Rukia DID Insult him.

Ichigo just growled and turned around to the astonished Hollow, "Oi, move your ass, we're going to be late" Ichigo shouted, "Fine, Fine I'm coming now, Jeez" The hollow rolled his eye's and ran up next to Ichigo, "So, Rukia is going to help me stay with you?" Hichigo asked almost reaching for Ichigo's hand,

"Eh... Yeah, she's going to do the stupid act probably." Ichigo answered feeling a cold wind tickle the back of his tanned hand, "Ah, I see... Hey King?" Hichigo asked again, "What?" Ichigo replied, "Who's room am I sleeping in?" He asked moving his eye's to look at the kings face, "Mine possibly" was the answer from Ichigo.

"Hichigo, Make sure not to call Ichigo 'King' in front of Ichigo's family, they could get suspicious." Rukia inclined, "Arrh... Fine, I can call him King when were not around his family right?" Hichigo asked Again! "Yes" Ichigo said calmly.

Finally the trio made it to the Kurosaki Clinic, and just as soon as Ichigo opened the door a blacked haired gut with a lab coat on, dived towards him, Rukia and Ichigo both dodged. Hichigo didn't get time to react, so he was piled on by the Diving Idiot, "Wha! Hey! Get off me!" Hichigo shouted, pushing the man off him,

It was Isshin Kurosaki, "Huh? Ichigo? Why have you got white hair... and whats wrong with your eyes? is this like a new type of cosplay?" Isshin asked, "N-No! I'm not K- Ichigo! I'm Hichigo!" The hollow shouted. he was pissed off.

"Oi, Dad, I'm Ichigo" Ichigo shouted pointing to himself, Rukia just shook her head as the three men started to argue and fight, "OI!" Rukia shouted, Kicking Ichigo head first into a weeliy bin, Isshin into the wall, and Hichigo just got a slap and knocked of his feet.

The three men looked at the Raven-head with shocked and sorry expressions, they all stood up and all bowed down in a apology, "Were sorry" They all said. "Hmh, all of you are Idiots. Rukia thank you for putting them in there place" Said a voice behind Rukia, she turned and saw Karin leaning on the door way frame, at the same time the men all glared at each other with red eyes (Comically).

"Oh, Karin, mind if Hichigo sleeps for a while?... he uh, we've found him all alone and would like it if he could stay, seeing as he's got know where else to go, he's so pale because of the harsh weather we are having. So could you-" Rukia was doing her fake cry, but was paused by Karin, "Yeah, sure, Fine! but you can stay in Yuzu's room this time, The one with the weird eye's can stay in with Ichigo," Karin said, she knew Rukia was putting on an act.

"Oh thank you Karin-San!" Rukia turned around to Hichigo and Ichigo with a big victorious smile, "Wow, so I'm sleeping with king, huh?" Hichigo said, "Huh? King?" Karin asked, tilting her head,

"Oh, sorry, I'm still in a... Dare. R-Rukia dared me to call... I-Ichigo 'King' for a day, now it seems to be a force of habit, eheheheeh... " An awkward laugh left Hichigo's lips as he rubbed his pale neck, 'Rukia... your way of lying has infected Hichigo now?!' Ichigo shouted in his head.

"What?! You called Ichigo King?! Lets all called him King!" Isshin shouted diving a hug on Ichigo, "hey! stop it, let go!" Ichigo shouted pushing Isshin off him, "naw! but Ich- I mean King~ I'm your farther," Isshin didn't let go, "I don't care, and get off me!" Ichigo shouted again,

finally pushing Isshin off, "An stop calling me King! Only Hichigo is allowed to do that!" Ichigo added, pointing toward The hollow, Rukia sighed again, hearing more arguing, "I'll take care of this" Karin said, stretching her arms out and cracking her finger, *BINK, BONK, DONK!* one Bump was on all of the men's heads,

They all bowed in front of Karin, "We're So sorry , please forgive us" They all said, "Keh, Don't do it again!" Karin warned, "Karin, Ichigo, Dad, Rukia, Dinner!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen, not knowing Hichigo was here. they all entered.

Yuzu, apologized for not making enough for Hichigo, but Ichigo gave his to The hollow, "What's this?" He asked, "Can't you see, its food. Now eat it" Ichigo said, he grabbed Hichigo's Wrist and forced a pair of Chopsticks in the cold pale hands, "nnm... Fine" Hichigo growled with a tiny blush from the touch.

"Ichigo, What are you going to eat?" Yuzu asked, "I'm not very hungry" Ichigo lied, He just didn't want the Hollow to be hungry, he could tell Hichigo never ate anything at Uruhara's place seeing as the food is terrible, "Hmmh... it nice," Hichigo said quietly. "Thanks Hichigo!" Yuzu thanked.

Ichigo smiled small and watched the hollow eat, Hichigo caught Ichigo staring at him, "What?" Hichigo asked leaning back a bit "Oh nothing..." Ichigo answered.

Rukia, and the others had finished their food and went into the livingroom, while Hichigo was still eating his rice, he had trouble picking up the rice, and the amused Ichigo. so he stayed and watched Hichigo struggle.

The Group was too busy watching the latest 'Gintama' episodes, so Ichigo and Hichigo weren't noticed at all,

finally Hichigo had finished the rice, "Hmh, Done now?" Ichigo asked with an amused smile, Hichigo turned his head, "Yeah- what is it?" Hichigo asked back, he noticed Ichigo staring at a certain part of his face, "Hmm?, Oh you just got something here..." Ichigo said softly, reaching for a grain of rice on the side of Hichigo's pale mouth,

The Hollow almost fell off his chair as Ichigo placed the rice in his mouth, with the most softest eyes. "Y-Y-You just!?" Hichigo couldn't say it, Everyone turned around to see the hollow a little shocked, The hollow calmed down quicker then expected, everyone with confused faces, but Rukia had a grin on her face, as if she SAW *Hint Hint* Everything.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and Picked up Hichigo's plate and took it to the sink and washed it, while the Hollow sat on the couch, an evil giggle came from Rukia who was sitting next to Hichigo, "What are you laughing about?" The hollow asked, "Oh nothing, other than the little show between you and your so called 'King'" Rukia evilly giggled again,

Hichigo's face blushed, he said behind his teeth quietly "D-Dont tell anyone... Okay?", Rukia smiled, "Who is there to tell," She said, That gave Hichigo a big relief.

After Gintama had finished, "Alright, everyone, bedtime!" Isshin said happily, Everyone nodded, Rukia when with Yuzu, and Hichigo went with Ichigo.

When Hichigo came into the room, he was confused, "Hey, King?" He asked, confused. "Hm?" Ichigo hummed, "Um... where's my bed?" Hichigo asked, "Oh, right, um... Closet?"

Ichigo suggested, "ACK! No! it smells like Rukia! and plus, it's too small and cramped" Hichigo complained, "Fine, then what do you suggest huh?" Ichigo said,

He looked into the Hollows golden eye's catching the drift, Ichigo huffed, "Fine, Here" Ichigo threw Hichigo a pair of silk Black pajamas Ichigo was waiting for a 'Thank you' or something but no, "I'll change in the bathroom, you change in here" Ichigo said, entering his mini bathroom,

Hichigo mumbled something when the door was shut, "tha-k-u" Was what was clear.

Hichigo fitted into it neatly, although, his clothes were not folded neatly. Ichigo came out of the bathroom, to see a pile of scattered clothes. "You could at least tidy up after your self y'know" Ichigo shook his head, picking up The Hollows clothes and folding them, placing them next to the bed.

Ichigo walked over to the light switch and turned it off, the room was still bright from the moon shine. Ichigo got under the blanket first, patting the empty seat next to him. beckoning the hollow to lay there, Hichigo was about to sit down until... Rukia Slammed open the door, "ITS HERE!" She was in her Shinigami form, "Whats here?" Hichigo said, with his knee on the bed.

"A Pecado Gritos!" Rukia answered.

xX_xXx_Xx

**Aringato (Thank you) again.**

**Some Soft Yaoi... but gets harder mwahahaha! Keep in touch! ^_^**

**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~**


	4. Hollow VS Pecado Gritos

Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!

Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...

Now its Chapter! 4

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx  
"A Pecado Gritos?... Now?!" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodded and passed him the Shinigami pass with a skull embedded in it. Ichigo caught it and pressed it against his chest, and his Shinigami form pulled out of his body. Ichigo's empty body landed on the pillow,

"Hold still Hichigo" Ichigo ordered, Pushing the pass into The hollows chest, Ichigo caught Hichigo's Gigai, "aww... Not fair... I wanted to stay in it... oh well" Hichigo grinned holding the handle oh his white Zangetsu, "C'mon you two, move it!" Rukia shouted , jumping out the window, Ichigo and Hichigo followed her out the window.

They finally made it to were the strong Reitsu was coming from,and there stood a tall thin man, he wore a Black mantle and underneath wear red and black robes *Like what Shinigami wear* He had black hair that covered one eye, he stood holding a chain like whip, "Oh look what we have here?" He said tilting his head, he sniffed up "A Human? Shinigami? and a Hollow? Wow, I feel flattered" He chuckled.

Hichigo un-sheathed his Zanpacto, "Well you shouldn't be!" He hissed, pointing the white Zangetsu at the Pecado Gritos. "Mmh? And why shouldn't I" He sniffed up again. and chuckled, "Well... It seems your protecting the human" He grinned, Hichigo jolted, "Oh, and what makes you think that?" Hichigo asked, The Pecado Gritos grinned wider, "I can smell it..." His visible eye started to changes colors of all kinds,

Ichigo and Rukia froze, "What the... I can't move!?" Rukia struggled, "N-Neither can- I" Ichigo replied forcing his body to move, "King?! Oi! What did you do to them?!" Hichigo snapped, "Shut down their nerves to move, all Pecado Gritos can do that I'm surprised you weren't effected" And as soon as the Pecado Gritos said that, he Shunpo'd in front of Hichigo,

Bringing down his Weapon (I'm gonna call it a Chaiip Ch-eye-ip!) Hichigo brought up Zangetsu to block the attack, being pushed down wards, he almost lost his footing, 'Damn it, wasn't expecting that' Hichigo turned his head when he saw something move in the corner of his eye, The chain from the Chaiip was heading toward Ichigo. "K-King!" Hichigo's eyes widened when he saw the hard metal of the Chaiip hit Ichigo in the chest.

Hichigo couldn't move because of the Pecado Gritos pushing on him with the sword part of his Chaiip, The hollow began to curse, he got more pissed, "How dare you!" Hichigo shouted, He managed to push the Pecado Gritos off him, it jumped back, Grinning, "Oh, hit a nerve did we?" He laughed, Hichigo looked up through his silver hair toward the Pecado Gritos.

He had a cold and menacing glare, He could feel himself crave the feeling to murder everything in front of him, He dashed toward the Pecado Gritos with unbelievable speed, slashing the Zanpacto right and left, but the Pecado Gritos was just as fast, blocking with no struggle.

The Pecado Gritos found an opening and moved his Sword into it, Hichigo managed to move out of the way, seven ft away from the Pecado Gritos, Hichigo was panting loud, "State your name Hollow!" He asked, Hichigo thought it was a weird question to ask at this time but he told.

"Hichigo, Hichigo Shirosaki" He introduced, "I'm Silenthio Kamateo, (Sil-en-th-e-o Kam-a-te-o), I'm the 'Sepa Parto' Pecado Gritos" He even stated his rank, "I don't care what stage you are-" Hichigo was cut off, "Oh, But it's really important, do you know what Sepa Parto means?", Hichigo was quiet, "It means 'Seventh Part', meaning I'm one of the five strongest" He added, Hichigo didn't really care, he knew what that meant "Whatever, What do you want here anyway?!" Hichigo shouted.

"Something~" Silenthio answered, Hichigo opened his mouth to say something but was paused when a purple like gargantuan opened up behind Silenthio, Then a Pale hand reached out and Pulled the Pecado Gritos in, a blonde headed girl with red eyes stared at Hichigo, "Sorry for the trouble, I'll be taking him now"

She looked at Ichigo and Rukia still struggling , The blonde head clicked her tongue Ichigo and Rukia could move again freely, The blonde head had an emotionless expression and a monotone accent, her head crept back into the gargantuan closing it after her.

Hichigo had no Idea what just happened, but it was done for now, He sheathed his White Zangetsu with the black ribbon, and ran toward Ichigo, "Are you okay?" Hichigo tried not to sound concerned, "Yeah, I just need to rest is all" Ichigo answered, he smiled at the Hollow,

Hichigo almost blushed, "Well let's get you to bed" Hichigo yawned, "We're all tired after that" Hichigo added, stretching his arms up in the air. "Yeah, lets go" Ichigo said.

Rukia, who was watching them, hummed a giggle, "Alright love-birds, Race you to Kurosaki clinic!" as soon as she said that she shunpo'd forward, Hichigo and Ichigo both blushed high, "LOVE-BIRDS?!" They both shouted, and ran toward the Kurosaki clinic, catching up to Rukia.

xX_xXx_Xx  
I know, I know, its terrible, "Not enough fight", or something along those lines *Sigh* oh well, Silenthio Kamateo is a name made from scratch, and the Character altogether really, Yosh! Chapter 4 DONE!  
Aringato (Thank you) again.  
By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~

Sepa parto- Seventh Part.  
Chaiip- A Weapon that's connected with a chain, onto a white Katana, and on the other and is a heavy ball shape made from metal, it's really heavy so if it hits something like wood it will snap. and it can also be used as a whip.


	5. Actions are better then words

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 5**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The Trio got back to the Kurosaki Clinic, they entered through Ichigo's bedroom window, Ichigo got into his Gigai and so did Hichigo, "Okay you two, If anything tonight is happening make sure to keep it down, Don't want the family to hear what goes on~" Rukia Danced out the door and closing it quietly,

Hichigo and Ichigo stared at each other in confusion for a few seconds they didn't understand, then suddenly they both grew red and jumped away from each other, it was just like a mirror from the side in.

They calmed down and Ichigo comfy under the blanket, Hichigo didn't want to get in the same bed as Ichigo, after the Remark the Raven head gave, Hichigo still had a little blush as he got under the blanket with King.

There was silence as the two mirror-like stared at the ceiling on their backs "Hey Hichigo?" Ichigo broke the silence in the room, "What?" Hichigo asked, "What did that Pecado Gritos mean?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo hesitated to answer, "What- What do you mean?" Hichigo pretended to be naive,

"During the fight... The Pecado Gritos said something about you protecting a human, and I was the only human there, so he could smell you protecting me right?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah, I was, your my king after all, and so what if he could smell it, I'm just happy he didn't spill all of the beans" Hichigo just put his foot in a grave, "Spill all the beans?" Ichigo repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo was confused, he turned his head to see the Hollow really flusted, "Well- I uh... What I mean by that is..." Hichigo trailed off and tried to say the next three words, that would not form, Ichigo was deeply confused, "Well spit it out!" Ichigo raised his voice.

"I- I-" Hichigo sat up, "I- I can't say it king...I don't know how to pronounce the words." Hichigo looked down, "Can you write them down?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo shook his head, the silver hair reflected the moon light that escaped the curtain that covered the window.

Ichigo sighed, "Is it possible to show?" Ichigo asked again, trying to look at the hollows captivating eyes, "Y-Yeah there is..." Hichigo answered turning his head away, "Well show me then" Ichigo said kindly, Hichigo hesitated for a moment, then turned quicker then he has in any fight.

Ichigo felt a Cold pressure build on his lips, the feeling stayed there for a while, but as soon as the feeling moved away, Ichigo brought it back, He cupped his hand around the back of the silver head and pulled Hichigo back towards him. The feeling of the cold lips on his warm felt, nice...

They had to break apart for some air, and that's when Ichigo spoke, "I can see why you can't say it now, I can't either, The reason why you can't say it, is because your not ready to say it, okay?" Ichigo rubbed The hollows arm, Hichigo nodded.

The pair layed down, and Hichigo rested his head on Ichigo's chest, Ichigo shot up with a gigantic twinge, "Way to ruin the moment" Hichigo said with a monotone. "Hey its not my Fault you layed your head on it!" Ichigo shouted (Comically) Hichigo squinted his eyes, "I wasn't the one who sat up so fast" The hollow was calm, The Human in pain,

Both of them. In love

xX_xXx_Xx  
**This is SO SHORT, I'm really really sorry, I don't want to add the hard just yet because Its too soon for that, Sorry that my chapters are small, I try and make them long, but it doesn't turn out that way. **  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~**


	6. Wake up call and School

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 6**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The Day came quicker then expected, The alarm went off, but Ichigo ignored it. he felt a cold movement fly by him, Ichigo turned around and saw an agitated Hollow, He looked at Ichigo with a quick movement, "How do you turn this DAMN THING OFF!" Hichigo asked, he seemed really pissed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned over, He pressed the button on the Alarm, then layed back down, "Oh... King. Don't you have school?" As soon as Hichigo asked, Ichigo shot up, "oh shit, yeah I do." Ichigo smacked his forehead. "Well should you be getting dressed?" Hichigo asked, Ichigo nodded and climbed over The Hollow.

"Thats what I'm doing..." Ichigo said reaching into his draws and grabbing his uniform, and tossed Hichigo his spare uniform. "I'm going to school with you?" HIchigo asked looking at the uniform on his lap, "No I think I'm taking you to Church" Ichigo said sarcastically and walked into the bathroom. Hichigo flipped him off when the door closed.

Hichigo was dressed in the Uniform, that also fitted him fine too, He picked up the Black silk P.J's and attempted to fold them, More like rolled them, Ichigo exited the Bathroom, "Hichigo, did you get the toothbrush from Urahara?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah, It was black with a Red insignia with my full name on it right... I think I put it the bathroom cup-thingy"

Ichigo turned his head, He looked into the bathroom and saw what Hichigo described, then turned his head back, "Alright, go brush your teeth and we can go" Ichigo said, gesturing an thumb to the bathroom,

The Hollow nodded and entered to brush his teeth, "I'm just going down stairs, okay Hichigo!" Ichigo informed, "Uh... okay, but king?! can you help me with something?" Hichigo sounded like he didn't want any help, "With what?" Ichigo asked back, "With the... um tooth paste... stupid thing won't work right!" Hichigo said,

Ichigo was surprised that The Hollow had no clue how to use tooth paste, Ichigo walked into the bathroom and saw the Hollow trying to open it, Ichigo took the paste off the Hollow, Hichigo blushed lightly and looked away, Ichigo opened it with out any problems, He gave it back to the Hollow.

Hichigo looked more confused then ever at this point, Old Man Zangetsu did this job for him, Ichigo rolled his eyes, and held the Hollows cold, pale hands and placed the Black toothbrush, in it. "Here I'll teach you" Ichigp said with a Blush, Hichigo was blushing more then Ichigo though,

Ichigo placed the toothpaste in Hichigo's other hand, and Ichigo placed his tanned hand on top of the pale, Guiding it down to the toothbrush, it was Tricky, But Ichigo did it precisely, He gently squeezed the hollows fingers, which made the toothpaste slither onto the toothbrush,

If Hichigo was human, he would be able to hear his own heartbeat, he's a hollow so he doesn't have a heart, Ichigo pulled away, "Th-Thanks king..." Hichigo said quietly, he put the toothpaste down on the sink side, and was about to place the Toothbrush in his mouth, instead, there was a Minty warmth placed on his cold lips,

Hichigo's eyes were widened slighty, Ichigo pulled away, "Hurry up and brush, You don't taste very nice" Ichigo chuckled walking to the bathroom door, "AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING ROMANTIC NEXT TIME!" Hichigo shouted comically, he shoved the toothbrush in his mouth, a little annoyed by King ruining the moment AGAIN.

Ichigo left the room with a satisfied smile on his face, the bathroom door closed, and he turned around and saw the Raven-head sitting on the bed with here legs crossed over the over and her arms folded, she was in her Uniform too,

Ichigo jumped back nearly having a heart attack. "Good morning Ichigo~ So, I wonder, What Does Hollow actually taste like?" She teased leaning on her palm. Ichigo just stared for a second and caught on... "H-How would I-I k-k-know?!" Ichigo stuttered,

Rukia smiled a childish smile, "Hmm?... I just gathered, because I heard you just then say you say to Hichigo, 'You don't taste very nice' Or am I wrong?", Ichigo Blushed, "I don't recall saying that!" Ichigo had a awkward smile on his face,

Rukia giggled at the Teens weird behavior, "Oh well... I MUST be hearing this then" Rukia shrugged and ran out of the bedroom. leaving Ichigo with a red face, "Damn her..." He mused, The bathroom door opened behind him, he moved out the way,

"oh, Sorry..." Ichigo said, he looked at the hollow and rolled his eyes, "Your like a child Hichigo..." Ichigo reached for a tissue and licked it, then moved it up to Hichigo's cheek, The Hollow had some of the foam from the toothpaste, He blushed when the damp tissue touched his white skin.

Ichigo threw the tissue in the bin, "Now lets go, we're going to be late" Ichigo said picking up his bag, Hichigo followed Ichigo out of the bedroom, as soon as he left the Room Hichigo was pummeled to the ground, It was Isshin, he kicked the Hollow in the side, "Ah you..." Hichigo was paused by Ichigo,

"Hey Dad, Next time don't get Hichigo, you Damn Idiot!" Ichigo said, then he kicked Isshin into the wall. and held put his hand to Hichigo, The Hollow took the hand and blushed by the warmth of his kings hands, Ichigo pulled Hichigo to his feet. "Aww, how cute!" Said a voice in the background, It belonged to Rukia.

The pair turned there heads, and quickly turned away from each other looking opposite directions. Rukia smile turned around, seeing as she wasn't being amused anymore and walked down the stairs, "C'mon you two, School awaits us" She said,

Ichigo and Hichigo nodded, and followed behind her, still looking away from each other. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he turned his head to look at the hollow, 'Did he get closer to me?' Ichigo thought, He shrugged and walked out the front door. grabbing a piece of toast, one for him, one for Hichigo.

****Cut Scene****

Finally, they made it to the school, "Hichigo, don't call me king while were in school, that's your kings orders, okay?" Ichigo ordered, Hichigo sighed and nodded, they walked in, the Teacher looked at them, "Late as always Ichigo... Hello Rukia!" She totally changed her attitude when she spoke to Rukia,

"Oh, are you new?" She asked looking at the strange boy with Black and Yellow eyes. "Eh, Yeah he is... We uh..." Ichigo tried to find an excuse for Hichigo's presence, Rukia rolled her eyes, 'Amature' She thought, "Oh Miss, This guy is called Hichigo Shirosaki, and we just found out, he's Ichigo's long lost brother" Rukia said dramatically, Ichigo's and Hichigo's sweat dropped.

"Oh I see, Well Hichigo, would you like to sit next to your brother?" Miss suggested, Hichigo didn't like the idea about being called brothers, "Yeah sure" As soon as he spoke most of the class shuddered from his echo like voice.

The Trio sat at the desk at the back of the class, Hichigo didn't understand anything what the teacher was saying, and when she gave out the paper with work on it he almost melted, 'I get none of this, Why the hell am I learning English, it's like the most hardest language ever!' Hichigo said in his head.

He slumped in his seat, "Do you under stand it?" Ichigo whispered, Hichigo shook his head, Ichigo leaned in and pointed at a sentence, "It says, 'Sore wa asa no hikaridearu ma, soreha, yoru kuraku naru koto ga dekimasu.' now in Japanese it means 'It can be dark at night, while it is light in the morning.', see, now use those words in that box to help you translate it" Ichigo pointed to a box in the corner of the paper,

one side had Japanese words the other had English, Hichigo tilted his head and raised an eye brow, but got to it, still confused about it, he enjoyed this thing called 'School' He always saw it from Ichigo's eyes and thought it was just a Shit place, but now that he is witnessing it, he takes back what he said about School.

After the work, Hichigo stretched, he worked through three pieces of paper full of English, Ichigo was proud that Hichigo managed to work through that much of work, Hichigo got past the papers quicker then the English kid in the class,

"Well done Hichigo," Ichigo commented, he smiled, moving his head forward, his hair bounce as he stopped moving forward. Hichigo blushed at the kind expression on Ichigo's face, "Y-Yeah, you too" Hichigo relied, looking away from the kind and pretty face.

The bell went, meaning it was break time, Ichigo, Hichigo and Rukia stood up, Rukia watched the pairs behaviour quietly, Finally they caught up to Chad, Oriheme, and Uryu, When Ichigo and the Hollow came closer, Uryu became more cautious about how the new kid looked like,

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia, and whats your name?" Oriheme asked kindly, "I'm... Hchigo Shirosaki, Your... Oriheme right?" Hichigo asked, Oriheme jolted, "How did you know my-" She was cut of "I looked at your badge" Hichgo pointed to a badge on Oriheme's bag saying her name.

"O-Oh right," she laughed awkwardly, Hichigo's eyes trailed up, when he saw a tall black guy (It's not racist... I won't be racist towards anyone... maybe) His hair covered his eyes, Ichigo saw Hichigo stare at the tall guy,

"This big guy is Chad, and to the left is Uryu Ishida" Ichigo introduced, "Oh... so you're the Quincy I've heard?" Hichigo spoke out something he shouldn't of, Oriheme and Uryu were shocked, Ichigo planted his hand into his forehead, Rukia giggled, and Hichigo stood there confused, while Chad watched quietly.

"H-How did you know I was a Quincy?" Uryu whispered in shock, "Your Reiatsu..." Hichigo answered. "Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do Ichigo~" Rukia said. Ichigo sighed, and started to talk it out from the start!

315 episodes later:  
The group was sitting at a Table bench, "Oh... I see, so that's why he looks just like you," Oriheme said, Ichigo nodded, Silence struck, "Ichigo, Did you feel the weird Reiastu last night?" Uryu asked, "Yeah, we were caught in it, it belonged to a Pecado Gritos" Ichigo answered.

"Oh I see, well, how did it go?" Uryu asked again, "Ueh... well you see... It was to strong even for Hichigo, oh yeah, Only me and Rukia was not able to move, but only Hichigo could, Do you know why?" Ichigo asked, "Hmm... Well what I've learned about them is that they can paralyze your moving nerves if you look into their eyes" Uryu thought out load.

"I see, Do you know anything else about them, like objectives?" Rukia asked, Uryu nodded, Hichigo, Ichigo, and Rukia leaned in, "They want to gain a strong power, so they can take over it and abuse it to destroy other worlds" Uryu's eyes trailed onto Hichigo unrecognized, "And they can't pin point it. so that's why there everywhere at the moment" Uryu finished.

"Mh, sounds trouble some" Ichigo said, then the bell went for second lesson, "Well see you guys later," Ichigo said, standing up, Hichigo and Rukia followed behind, "Bye Ichigo, Hichigo and Rukia, see you later than" Oriheme waved.

'White horse walks with his King, toward their destination, with a Black Raven watching them close' - LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx  
**Okay this one is quite long, Thanks for the wonderful reviews. *Bows in a 'Thank you' matter* **  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawii~**


	7. Renji and Hichigo, Hatred falls

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 7**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The school day was over quicker then the hollow thought, '_Wow, This school thing is cool, Miss said that I got straight A's for History... What ever those are_' The Hollow thought, Ichigo looked at the happy hollow and smiled, "Hichigo, how are you so smart?" Ichigo asked, "I don't know, Maybe because I just am" Hichigo answered. "Ichigo, Renji stayed at Urahara's right?" Rukia asked, "hm?... Yeah I think so, why?" Ichigo nodded

"Oh, I just need to ask him if he can contact the Soul Society, If he can then I'll be able to tell Brother about the Pecado Gritos" Rukia said, tapping on the phone, "What us to walk you?" Ichigo asked, '_Whats with the US?'_ Hichigo thought, "Might as well" Rukia sighed.

'_Should've just said no..._' The Hollow followed Ichigo to Uruhara's, and Rukia slid open the door. the bell chimed as usual, They were greeted by Uruhara, "Hey Rukia, Ichigo, Hichigo, What brings you guys here?" He asked cheerfully. "I'm here to ask Renji about something" Rukia answered. "These two tagged along" She said,pointing a thumb at the pair"

"Oh, It's a good thing they did, Come in, Come in" Uruhara welcomed, The Trio took their shoes off and walked in, they sat in a room with tea and biscuits, Renji came in and sat down too, "So what is it Rukia?" He asked, "Oh, Has the Soul Society contacted you yet?" She asked, Renji shook his head, "No, not yet".

When the red-head said that Uruhara turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo? Will you help me with something?" Uruhara asked, Ichigo nodded, "Hichigo, I'll be a minute so stay here, got it" Ichigo ordered, "Yeah yeah fine" Hichigo said flicking his hand, Ichigo smiled, "Good" Ichigo ruffled the Hollows silver hair... and left the room, Rukia, Renji and Hichigo were left.

"Renji, Oriheme just sent me a message to meet her at the park... I'll have to go now. see ya'" and with that, She left too, There was silence in the room, until a low voice broke the silence, "Whats going on." It was Renji, he furrowed his eye brows and glared at the hollow. "What do you mean?" The hollow scoffed,

"Don't play dumb!. I've seen you look at Ichigo!" Renji snapped, "I- I look at king all the time!" Hichigo shouted, "Not normally... he even looks at you differently" Renji stated. "Differently?" Hichigo repeated."Yeah, He looks at you, like he's never looked at anyone before. and I want to know what you've done to him"

Renji Said with a sharp tone, "I haven't done anything to him!" Hichigo argued, "Well why is he acting weird around you? huh?! Why does he look at you differently, eh?! Why does he-" Renji was cut off. "I DON'T KNOW!" The Hollow shouted, his voice was cold and bitter that it made Renji jolt.

The Hollow's eyes were full of anger. Right now, Hichigo officially hated The Red-headed Shinigami now. Renji didn't know what to say. when he looked at the Hollows cold eyes terror ran through him... Renji couldn't move, The hollow looked away, and then Renji could move he panted and held his chest. '_What the hell was that sensation..._' Renji thought.

Ichigo walked in, "huh... Hichigo... Renji, Whats up with you?" Ichigo asked the terrified Renji, Ichigo's eyes trailed over to Hichigo who was looking away from Renji, Renji shook his head, and stood up, "N-Nothing... I just need some fresh air..." Renji ran past Ichigo,

Ichigo watched Renji skid around a corner, then looked back at the Hollow, who was staring away from Ichigo. "Hichigo?" Ichigo started, he closed the door behind him and walked up to the Hollow, he sat on his knees, "Hichigo... Whats the matter?" Ichigo asked. there was no reply, Ichigo reached for the hollows shoulders but the Hollow just jerked from the grasp.

Ichigo tried to look at The hollows face, but he couldn't see. "Hichigo... please look at me." Ichigo asked. there was still no reply. Ichigo reached for Hichigo's cheek and turned the Hollows head so he was staring at the Yellow eyes... The eyes looked sorry and angry. Ichigo shook it off and before Ichigo knew what he was doing, his lips locked with the Hollows...

Hichigo blushed and tried to pull Ichigo away. But Ichigo didn't budge, instead Ichigo grabbed the Hollows thin wrists and lifted them just above the head slightly. Hichigo nearly lost balance but he sat tight.

He felt a sharp sting on his pale lips. he gasped slightly and then felt something warm slither into his mouth. Hichigo let out a small and quiet moan. he felt the warmth of Ichigo's tongue wrap around his. their tongues fought for dominance, crossing and turning, making the 'King' and 'horse' blush higher.

Hichigo pulled away only for half a second but Ichigo pressed back on the Hollows lips, Hichigo pulled away again, but failed as Ichigo wrapped his tanned hand around the back of the Hollows head, the Warms fingers twisted in Hichigo's silver locks.

Finally they pulled away for good. "Hichigo. Don't be like that, I never want to see your eyes like that again, do you understand?" Ichigo's voice was soft but penetrating, Hichigo nodded. he swung his arms around the kings back and pulled him closed, Hichigo dug his face into Ichigo's shoulder. hugging him more. "Okay king, I'll be happy as long as your happy" Hichigo said.

Ichigo smiled and stroked the Hollows silver hair, "Well I'll make sure to be happy for you then" Ichigo said quietly. and hugged Hichigo back. feeling the snow cold body warm up instantly.

'A King is happy with his Horse, Just as much as A Horse is happy with his King'-LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx  
**Short and Fluffy... I know, I~ Suck... Oh well, Tell me what you think in the Reviews, and as always I'll see YOU in the next FanFiction, KAWAII~~!**  
**By LunaSAMAA**


	8. Trio VS Pecado Gritos

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 8**

**Responds|**

**Guest01: Well you see. Ichigo does, but not right now. The story is no where near finished. BUT it'll happen before chapter 15-20 I dont know when exactly. but I'm sure that part is still up. I'm just building up Hichigo's and Ichigo's relationship higher.  
**

xX_xXx_Xx

Rukia came back to Uruhara's at sunset with some of Oriheme's special Pasta N' Mint salad. The thought almost made Hichigo and Ichigo throw up.

It had gotten dark outside, so Ichigo, Hichigo and Rukia went home, Rukia and Hichigo was debating over something, "So, wait. Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is made by the same people who made Junjou Romantica?" Hichigo asked, confusingly, "Yeah" Rukia nodded, "And whats up with that? Their all connected somehow... Its really confusing" Hichigo said.

"Whats confusing about it, I totally get it" Rukia stated, "Yeah that's because you're a Girl." Ichigo butted in, Rukia just shrugged, then stopped and turned around quickly, "Its here again!" Rukia shouted, they looked up, Ichigo gritted his teeth, "What do you want?!" Hichigo asked.

"Nothing for you to know. I'm just... searching for something, and it happens to be in this world" The Pecado was different from Silenthio, this one had three scars across the left eye and similar a similar clothing, except this one had a white scarf with a symbol of a chain squeezing a heart inside a circal shape. the symbol was only white and black.

The Pecado had the sword on its back, it looked more like a sithe with engraving of chains on the handle. the sithe seemed to be as long as The Pecado Gritos' torso. it was male and his hair was a dark brown that curved at the chin length.

"What are you looking for?" Rukia asked, holding onto the mon-soul seed. The Pecado Gritos looked at her, "Do you really want to know?" he asked. Everyone was silent meaning a 'yes' "The strongest Reiatsu, we can't pin point it exactly. that's why we're Searching for the being that it belongs too. right now its low" The Pecado Gritos scratched the back of his head,

"What... Type of being... A Human Being?" Rukia asked, The Pecado shook his head, that surprised Rukia, so Ichigo was out of the question, "No, Its a different being, Its not a vizord either, hmm... maybe a Hollows" The Pecado Gritos had no clue what he was looking for, Careless.

"A Hollow? What do Pecado Gritos want with a Hollow?!" Hichigo asked suddenly. The Pecado Gritos' green eyes trailed over to the Hollow and examined Hichigo, he tilted his head slightly, "What do we want with a Hollow, If you want answers your gonna have to get them out of me" The Pecado Gritos said un-sheathing the sithe,

Rukia swallowed the seed, Ichigo pulled out his Shinigami combat pass and pressed it against his chest, then through Hichigo's, The mon-soul in Rukia's body moved Ichigo's and Hichigo's body into a bush. and she sat inside it hiding.

All together they pulled out their Zanpacto, The Pecado Gritos and Hichigo grinned the most. Hichigo's greed for fight still hasn't changed, Ichigo pointed Black Zangetsu at the Pecado Gritos. "Fine with us", That made Hichigo grin wider. "King, Remember not to look into his eyes, you'll be paralysed again" Hichigo informed, "Yeah, I know" Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo shunpo'd first. swinging Zangetsu around but the Pecado Gritos blocked in time, Hichigo Shunpo'd behind the Pecado Gritos and about to swing his White Zangetsu, when at the same time right underneath the them, "Dance, Sode no, Shiriyuki!" She said, Then the floor below her began to freeze, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" She shouted and quickly jumped out of the way,

Ichigo and Hichigo raced out of the way, just before the attack set in. "RUKIA! YOU NEARLY CAUGHT ME AND HICHIGO IN THAT ONE!" Ichigo shouted, "YEAH! AND NOW THAT HE'S FROZEN HOW WILL HE TELL US WHAT THEIR DOING!" Hichigo added, "Well Sorry! Some no mai, Tsukishiro wont kill him, it will just weaken him" Rukia stated folding her arms,

The Ice started to crack The Trio's guards came back up instantly. Then the Pecado Gritos flew out quicker then eyes could follow, he hit Hichigo with the blunt side of the Sithe, "Ngh!" Is all that came from Hichigo as he was sent flying, Ichigo's eyes Widened, but before Ichigo could shout his hollows name the sithe came falling on him.

Ichigo blocked the counter with the Zangetsu. pushing the Pecado Gritos away Ichigo held his for arm and pointed the Black Zangetsu at the Pecado Gritos, "Bankai!" Ichigo released, the black cape shifting in the wind. he held his Zanpacto at his side. "Tensa, Zangetsu" Ichigo finished. "Wow, I'm surprised. What high Reiatsu you have" The Pecado chuckled. 'A Gestuga Tensho wont be the best solution here. I've got to avoid using those as much as possible' Ichigo thought.

Meanwhile, Hichigo was clutching his side, "Damn that hurt... Why the hell did he hit me with the blunt part?" Hichigo mused, standing up. He "Bankai!" He shouted. then jumped up into the battle in the sky. Ichigo was In Bankai too. he swung his sword as much as possible while Rukia aimed 'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' at the Pecado Gritos.

The Pecado Gritos pulled away panting, the same with Ichigo and Hichigo. "Hey, whats your name?" Hichigo asked, Ichigo wanted to know as well so he didn't comment. The Pecado Gritos smiled pantily -(New Word! Maybe) "Shuenzite Kurothbe. (SHU-EN-Z-ITE KU-ROTH-BAY) Sesa Parto" The Pecado greeted.

"Keh, So does that mean your stronger than Silenthio?" Hichigo asked, "Nope. We're ranked from Strongest, Deka Parto, To the weakest, Tria Parto, there are nine Pecado Gritos altogether, Boss isn't accounted as a Parto, but he is a Pecado Gritos" Shuenzite added. "I see. So the strongest has a higher number, so is the Boss' Rank Nulo Parto?" Rukia asked,

Shuenzite shook his head, "Boss isn't ranked at all, Boss is too strong to be ranked." He said. "Now let's get this fight over with, If you win, I'll tell you everything, if I win You let me take a wonder and look for what came for, né?" Shuenzite betted, "Fine with... me!" Ichigo said swinging his Zanpacto at the Pecado Gritos.

Shuenzite blocked, "Raitoninguchāji!" He shouted, the sithe grew a white aura, and then shot a twitching line of white lightning from the tip of the sithe. Ichigo managed to dodge it in time. Hichigo dashed toward Shuenzite, and managed to deeply cut the Pecado Gritos' back.

Ichigo knew this was a perfect position to use Getsuga Tensho with the Hollow-facation. Ichigo brought his hand in front of his face, and grew a hollow mask with red stripes on both sides of the mask, trailing down past the eye holes. Ichigo focused as much Reiatsu he could then swung his Zanpacto down "Gestuga! TEN...SHO!" releasing the black and red crescent aimed for the Pecado Gritos. Hichigo did the exact same at the same time as Ichigo.

Shuenzite fell unconscious, and dropped out of the sky. Ichigo caught him and put Shuenzite on the floor. Shuenzite was still breathing so that was a good thing. Hichigo and Rukia Shunpo'd to where Ichigo was. "I see he's still alive, Shall I call Uruhara to get ready for interrogation?" Rukia asked,

Ichigo nodded, "That would be best. Thanks for the help Rukia" after Ichigo said that she left around the corner to call Uruhara "You too Hichigo, Thanks for backing me up there" Ichigo said with a kind smile.

It made the Hollow blush, "Well you are the king after all... I gotta watch out for my King" Hichigo mumbled turning his head away from Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and stood up, and brushed the back of his hand on the Hollows pale cheek which became redder, Ichigo hummed a chuckle, "Your so cute when you blush" Ichigo said, then pulled the Hollow in sand gently kissed the irresistable cold and pale lips.

Hichigo held on to Ichigo's arms, while Ichigo's where around the back of Hichigo's head and neck. they pulled away to hear a weak chuckle, the pair turned their heads quickly. Shuenzite had one weak eye open. "Well I see why you two get along so much, Hmh, Reminds me of a King and a horse, one can't... be without... the... other" He chuckled again and fell unconscious,

Hichigo slowly turned his yellow eyes to Ichigo who was red in the face. 'What did that mean?' He thought, Hichigo was dreadfully confused. Ichigo and Hichigo was still in the same position, but not for long until Rukia came back, "Ichi-" She paused and caught a glimpse of Ichigo and Hichigo pulling away from each other quickly.

"Shall I come back later or-" She was cut off by Ichigo and Hichigo shouting "NO!" Comically. she almost giggled, "Okay then let's get him to Uruhara's" She ordered pointing toward Shuenzite.

and then the Mon-Soul in Rukia's body jumped out and dropped Ichigo's body heavily, and Hichigo's carefully, "Hey! Thats my body be careful with it!" Ichigo shouted, The Mon-Soul Giggled childishly,

They all got back into their Gigai's, Ichigo's had a bump on the head from where the Mon-Soul dropped it. "Damn it" He cursed, and carried the Pecado Gritos over his shoulder to Uruhara's place.

"Fights bring love. Just as so, Love can start fights"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx

**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**

**Sode no Shiraiyuki: Sleeved White Snow**  
**Some no mai, Tsukishiro: First Dance, White Moon**  
**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren: Next Dance, White Ripple**  
**Getsuga Tensho: Moon Fang Heaven Piercer**  
**Sesa Parto: Sixth Part**  
**Deka Parto: Ninth Part**  
**Tria Parto: Third Part**  
**Nulo Part: Zero Part**  
**Raitoninguchāji (RAI-TON-ING-UCH-AY-JI): Lightning Charge**  
**Mon-Soul: A Soul that is used as a substitute inside a Gigai**


	9. Interrogation and Unsay-able words

Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!

Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...

Now its Chapter! 9

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

They finally got to Uruhara's place, Renji and Rukia disappeared to find some Hollows and some lost wholes.

Urahara was examining the unconscious Pecado Gritos, "Hmm, so this is a Pecado Gritos, Well, Its been a long time since I saw one." Urahara said prodding Shuenzite with the fan,

Shuenzite opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't open them all the way though, a little groan left the Pecado Gritos, "Oh, Your awake now, huh. Well let's get him inside then Ichigo" Urahara ordered, gently hitting Ichigo on the head, "Yeah Yeah" Ichigo replied blankly, and walked into the shop.

The Pecado Gritos looked around, "So this is a shop?" He asked weakly, "Are you saying you've never seen a shop before?" Ichigo asked, Ichigo could feel the Pecado Gritos nod,

Ichigo was a little surprised, "Well, this wouldn't be accounted as a shop. its more like a place were you get sick by eating the food, or-" Ichigo was cut off, "Hey, The food isn't that bad!" Urahara stated, Ichigo turned around comically, "THE FOOD IS DUE THREE YEARS AGO!" Ichigo shouted Comically.

Urahara shrugged, Hichigo chuckled slightly watching Ichigo argue with Urahara about food that's gone off. Hichigo looked at the Pecado Gritos with his fingers in his ears, Hichigo tapped Shuenzite, "Would you like to get away from the shouting?" Hichigo asked, Shuenzite nodded, "Ichigo, I'll take the Pecado Gritos into one of the rooms" Hichigo said, and took Shuenzite off Ichigo's shoulder,

When Hichigo got into a room, he sat he Pecado Gritos down and then sat opposite him, Hichigo was watching Shuenzite so he doesn't get away, it was silent inside the room, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but. You like Ichigo right?" Shuenzite broke the silence, Hichigo stared at the Pecado Gritos.

"I-I-In what way?!" Hichigo nearly fell back, "S-Sorry if I offended you, But I mean as in a LIKE, Like" Shuenzite said, Hichigo calmed down, "W-Well, I... Don't really know... Ki- Ichigo, he... I, Guess I might, L-Like him... but he's a guy so it won't really work will it?" Hichigo denied, "It doesn't matter if you're a guy or a girl, As long as the person makes you happy its fine, so you do like him, or more?" Shuenzite asked again.

"I... guess I-" Hichigo was cut off by the door sliding open, and an annoyed Ichigo sat down, he had veins sticking out comically, Urahara walked in with a bump on his head. "All right let's start the interrogation, né?" He said, Urahara closed the door behind him and looked at the Pecado Gritos,

Shuenzite was badly injured from the fight earlier. Urahara sighed, "First we get you cleaned up, you're all blooded up, and you're getting blood on the floor" Urahara stood up and slid open the door. "Follow me" Uruhara said to Shuenzite.

Shuenzite stood up and walked over out the room following Urahara, Then.

Silence fell in the room again, Hichigo was looking down and was stuck in his thoughts. 'Well, I might like Ichigo, as a friend possibly... but we kiss... so does that mean we might be more than Friend and Friend? Maybe more?! Nah, we can't even if we are guys, I'm a Hollow, he's a human. I'm a Hollow and yet, I Like Ichigo, Hollows arent supposed to feel stuff like this... are the-'

Hichigo lost his thoughts when Ichigo clicked his fingers in front of his red face. "Hichigo, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Hichigo asked, "You were spacing out. are you sure your okay?" Ichigo asked again.

"Yeah, I told you I'm fine... King?" Hichigo said silently, "What?" Ichigo asked softly. "U-Um... Do... you like... me?" Hichigo asked. Ichigo straitened his back. Hichigo couldn't help but turn his head to see Ichigo. Ichigo was staring at him kindly. Those enchanting brown eyes was looking at the Hollow. Hichigo blushed and was about to turn his head again. but Ichigo prevented that from happening.

Hichigo's sight faulted a bit but regained quick. as he fell backward. he looked up and saw Ichigo and the chocolate eyes. Hichigo looked away quick and blushed. for some reason he could hear a heart beat in his ears. 'Is it Ichigos?... No it's not... Is it... M-Mine?!' Hichigo thought.

"Hichigo you asked me, if I liked you right?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo nodded avoiding to look up, and tried to get out if Ichigo's grip on his wrists. "Well... I... suppose I do." When Ichigo said that, Hichigo froze up. and turned his head slowly, and saw Ichigo Blushed up to a high point... "I- I may even... Love you... Hichigo" Ichigo added. Hichigo blushed more, then felt his lips warm up.

Ichigo still had the Hollows wrists, pinned to the floor. Ichigo was still above the Hollow. then lifted up slowly, "All I'm waiting for now is... your words, Hichigo" Ichigo finished. and let go of the thin white wrists.

Ichigo felt himself be pulled down and something cold wrapped around his back. Hichigo was hugging Ichigo tight. "I... Don't know how to say it... Sorry Ichigo..." Hichigo apologized. Ichigo smiled and lifted out of the Hollows grasp. "Its okay, You can say it when your ready... Dont force yourself to say it" Ichigo finished and kissed the Hollow on the forehead. Hichigo blushed more.

After Hichigo and Ichigo calmed down, Shuenzite and Uruhara came in, Shuenzite had a bandage wrapped around his chest and waist. "Okay, now, What are your objectives?" Urahara asked. "Were looking for the being with the highest Reiatsu, Funnily enough its somewhere with in this facility" Shuenzite answered.

Urahara's eyes trailed over to Ichigo and Hichigo, then back at Shuenzite, "I see. and what are you going to use the Reiatsu for?" Urahara asked more serious than the last one, "We plan to take over the other dimensions. Although I don't really see why we should, I kinda find it useless" Shuenzite shrugged

"So wait, You don't want to take over the dimensions?" Hichigo asked, "No, all I want to do is make sweet music but sadly I'm a Parto so I always have missions or work to do, I don't usually use Violence as an answer to everything either" Shuenzite added. "Oh, I see... Okay, Well this changes everything. You don't seem like the kind of being to just say that. I've always got the impression that Pecado Gritos were evil. similar to Hollows" Urahara thought out loud,

"Yeah we are, I just gave up my feelings for fighting and greed, and I just want to be... someone who helps, I don't really want to be evil." Shuenzite stated. Hichigo sat in awe, 'He's meant to be heartless... but clearly, he's not' Hichigo thought.

"Hmm... okay, that's enough interrogation... I can't think of any more questions, So lets all get a goodnight rest. Pecado Gritos you're staying here for a few days" Urahara ordered, "Alright fine, next time call me Shuenzite" he told.

"Wait I have one question" Hichigo said, everyone turned their head toward Hichigo, "Will any of the Pecado Gritos come and find you?" Hichigo asked, "No, They think I'm a nuisance so they'll leave me and say I'm dead or something" Shuenzite said. "But arent you one of the strongest?" Hichigo asked again,

Shuenzite chuckled, "I thought you said ONE question" He smiled. Hichigo just shrugged and folded his arms, "Alright you two. go home now. Isshin will come in and eat my head for letting you two stay here too long" Uruhara told.

Ichigo nodded and nudged the Hollow. Hichigo stood up with Ichigo, Ichigo opened the door, "Well see you" Ichigo said walking out, Hichigo was about to walk out, "Thanks you two!" Shuenzite said waving. "Yeah" Is all Hichigo said and closed the door.

The pair left Uruhara's shop, and walked home, It was pitch black, Silent and wary. Hichigo got closer to Ichigo, Karakura looked like a ghost town at night, Hichigo didn't like the surroundings, Ichigo noticed Hichigo's movements,

Hichigo felt a warming sensation grasp his pale hand. he looked down and saw Ichigo's hand holding his, Hichigo blushed slightly and looked forward "Hichigo, look up" Ichigo said softly, Hichigo did so. he looked up and noticed the moon was full and bright, the stars twinkled ever so effortlessly. "Wow..." Hichigo whispered.

Ichigo turned his head to look at the Hollow... The moon light reflected off the pale skin, it was so graceful of how smooth the moon reflected off the Black and yellow eyes. "Wonderful isn't it?" Ichigo asked, smoothing the grip of is hands.

Hichigo nodded, fascinated in how the stars and the moon looked so peaceful after a night like this. Hichigo leaned on his body on Ichigo's arm, Ichigo removed his hand from Hichigo's grasp, and moved it around Hichigo's back, and it rested on Hichigo's waist.

"The sky is so beautiful..." Ichigo started, Hichigo looked up and saw the Chocolate brown eyes, Ichigo smiled softly, "...Just like you" Ichigo finished. Hichigo blushed, he wanted to say the words now... but his mouth wouldn't form the three words he desperately wanted to say... instead he said it in his head 'I- Love you, Ichigo...'

"Sometimes it's best to think, then to say"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx  
**Who do you think should be Uke or Seme for the future of the story... I think Hichigo should be Uke, and Ichigo be Seme... what do you guys think I should do. Tell me in the Reviews and then I'll PROBABLY Write two stories a day.**  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 KAWAII~**


	10. Confused emotions and unknown love

Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!

Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...

Now its Chapter! 10

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Eventually, Hichigo and Ichigo got back to the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo opened the front door, the lights were off... Ichigo reached out to turn on the lights, He switched it on, and then saw Isshin sitting on a chair in the middle of the floor, not at the table!. He stared at Ichigo and Hichigo with his arms folded.

"Where have you two been?" He asked, "Well I uh... Had to go to Urahara's place to um-" Ichigo was cut off by Isshin, "Ichigo, I've heard about the Pecado Gritos invading Karakura, If you see one I want you to be careful when fighting one, or at least get me" Isshin suggested.

Ichigo nodded, Isshin stood up and placed the chair back under the table. "Now you two, off to bed. School tomorrow." Isshin told. Ichigo and Hichigo nodded. and went upstairs. "Your Dad seems to really care about you Ichigo" Hichigo commented.

"Is that so..." Ichigo said, opening his bedroom door, then jumped back, Renji was sitting on his bed. he didn't look to happy when he saw Hichigo, "R-Renji?! W-W-What are you doing here?!" Ichigo shouted, Pulling Hichigo in and closing his bedroom door.

"Nothing, I was just going to say that Rukia has gone to the Soul Society through the Sinkaimone" Renji's eyes trailed over to the Hollow. "And I was going to tell you about it when you came in. but you took longer then I expected" Renji's voice almost raised.

"Well, We were taking a long time because... we had to go to Oriheme's to get healed you see and-" Hichigo was cut off, "Dont Bull-shit me!" Renji shouted. "R-Renji!" Ichigo said shockingly. Renji shot a glare at the Hollow. "I see what your doing to Ichigo... and its starting to piss me off!" Renji shouted.

Hichigo took a step back. "What?! I'm not doing anything to King!" Hichigo denied, "King, King, King, What is it with you in calling Ichigo King all the time!? His name is Ichigo! so get it right!" Renji told. Ichigo couldn't react to the arguing pair. instead he took a step back and watched.

"I- I call him 'King' because that's what he is in his world!" Hichigo stated. "Whatever. and another thing..." Renji added. Hichigo jolted. "I don't want you to try anything on Ichigo" Renji's voice was low and warning. "Like what?! What am I gonna try to do to Ichigo?!" Hichigo asked.

"Hurt him, betray him and most of all..." Renji stood up and walked up to Hichigo, "... Don't love him" Renji whispered. Hichigo's eyes widened 'Why? Why cant I love Ichigo? Is it that I'm a Hollow? Is it that I'm not good enough... Why can't I love Ichigo? Why?!" Hichigo shouted in his head.

Renji pulled away, and looked at Ichigo who was looking as if he was in a daydream, Renji sighed and walked away from Hichigo and toward the Window and looked back at the confused and angry Hollow, "Remember that... If you do any of those things... I wont hesitate to kill you!" Renji growled, and left.

Hichigo was confused, annoyed, and most of all, he felt like a child who's just been punished for something they didn't do, Ichigo saw the expression on Hichigo's paler face, Ichigo walked up to him, "Hichigo?... what did he say to you?" Ichigo asked quietly and softly, Hichigo shook his head.  
"Its not important"  
_'He said I can't love you'_  
"Just forget it"  
_'I'm going to live with that my whole life?'_  
"I'm fine"  
_'I feel terrible'_  
Hichigo thought and said. Ichigo looked at the hollow again, "Your Lying. Whats REALLY the matter Hichigo? you can tell me, please" Ichigo asked. Hichigo shook his head, "I told you to drop it, its not important, lets just go to sleep" Hichigo walked at least two steps away from Ichigo before being pinned to the wall.

"Ichig-mnhf?!" Hichigo couldn't finish as he felt Ichigo press his lips into Hichigo's pale one's hard. Hichigo tried to push Ichigo off. but Ichigo held the hands and pulled them up and pushed them into the wall next to Hichigo's silver hair, Hichigo Closed his eyes tightly, with throaty moans.

Ichigo still didn't pull away, when he heard the Hollow whimper, and his pale hands relax. Ichigo bit down on Hichigo's lips, Hichigo kept them tightly closed. Ichigo bit his lip harder, Hichigo opened it to moan again but Ichigo took hold and Hichigo felt something warm slide into his mouth.

Hichigo wriggled to try and get out of the grasp and the sensation, but failed as Ichigo slid his left hand down Hichigo's forearm and down to Hichigo's waist. Hichigo didn't like the feeling 'What is Ichigo gonna do next?!' Hichigo thought, blushing higher.

Ichigo pulled away for at least two seconds, "King, please stop-" Ichigo went back into the kiss. '_Ichigo... I want you to stop... please... If Renji see's us, I'll get into trouble... You'll be taken away from me... Please, Ichigo, please, just stop!"_ Hichigo screamed in his head.

Ichigo felt something wet on his cheek, Ichigo pulled away and saw Hichigo... Crying?.. Tears had formed in his black and yellow eyes. and looked up at Ichigo weakly. "Hi- Hichigo, I'm sorry if I-" Ichigo couldn't finish, as Hichigo threw Ichigo's hand out of the grip, He still had the tears but his eyes were hidden,

"Just forget it... Don't apologize... If you need to then... at least ask, if you wanted to..." Hichigo didn't want to finish his sentence. Ichigo Pulled Hichigo into a hug, tightly. Hichigo's watery eyes widened, then relaxed just as fast.

Hichigo nearly hesitated to wrap his arms around Ichigo's back. but he gripped tighter than Ichigo was. Hichigo dug his face into Ichigo's shoulder. then pulled out, Ichigo gently kissed Hichigo on the slightly bruised lips, for only a second. then pulled away. and walked over to the window and closed it aswell as the curtains.

Then walked over to the Drawers and pulled out two pairs of P.J's one White and Black, and the Other Red and Black. Ichigo threw the White and Black one over to Hichigo.

xXx-CUT-xXx-SCENE-xXx

Hichigo was in the white P.J's, He had managed to fold the clothes he had on. The bedroom light was turned off, Ichigo came out of the bathroom and saw Hichigo's back facing him, He dropped his folded clothes next to Hichigo's folded ones. and got under the blanket with Hichigo,

It was silent for a few seconds until, "Hichigo... are you still awake?" Ichigo broke the silence, a quite hum left Hichigo saying yes. it was silent for a few seconds again.

Hichigo felt something warm on his cheek, he turned his eyes to see, and saw Ichigo kissing his cheek. Hichigo turned onto his back, so He could kiss Ichigo on the lips. the warmth made Hichigo blush, Hichigo's pale hands moved up and cupped the back of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo lied on top of the Hollow and kept balance on one arm, while the other was on Hichigo's waist. "Hichigo I- Love you..." Ichigo commentated Hichigo didn't respond, instead he allowed Ichigo to lick his neck, Tilting his head to the side so Ichigo could have more room to lick.

Hichigo held back a moan as Ichigo started to open his P.J top. button after button Ichigo nipped and licked Hichigo's white neck, until all the buttons on his shirt was undone, "Is it okay too..." Ichigo didn't need to finish, Hichigo nodded and covered his eyes with his forearm.

Ichigo began to lick down Hichigo's chest, _'What is this feeling, what is this sound... This is the same sound that I heared in Urahara's shop, It's a heartbeat... but... who's is it?... Is it... Mine?!'_ Hichigo thought, as light moans escaped his lips.

Then he felt a hand grip onto his lower parts... Hichigo nearly jolted at the feeling, Ichigo caught on and looked up. "Hichigo... would you like me to stop?" Ichigo asked about to move his hand away, but Hichigo stopped his tanned hand from moving. Hichigo shook his head, "No... P-Please, Car-ry on, King..." Hichigo said pantingly.

Ichigo nodded and did what he needed to do. Ichigo slid his hand into Hichigo's P.J pants. Hichigo Jolted and trembled and Ichigo stroked. Hichigo could still hear that noise, the beating noise right in his ears. he wondered if Ichigo could hear it too.

Probably not, Hichigo could feel Ichigo's body move down then Hichigo felt his lower part become warmer, Hichigo only peaked for a second to see that Ichigo was licking him... Hichigo blushed to a high point he felt like he could die from blushing.

Hichigo, couldn't hold back much longer... "I-Ichigo..." He said weakly. Ichigo raised his head, Hichigo move his arm slightly and saw Ichigo smiling softly. Ichigo reached for some tissues. and cleaned up the 'Mess' Hichigo had made, then gently kissed the Hollow on the forehead.

Hichigo, dressed himself back up again. Ichigo and Hichigo lied down on the pillow. looking into each-others eyes, Ichigo pressed his forehead against Hichigo's pale one. then moved into kiss Hichigo on the lips, "I Love you, Hichigo" Ichigo whispered. "Y-Yeah..." Hichigo still couldn't say it... he hated that.

_'I want to say it to him... ITS SO FRUSTRATING! WHY CAN'T I SAY THE FUCKING WORDS!'_ Hichigo shouted in his head. Ichigo saw through the expression of desperation on the Hollows face, he smiled softly and said. "Thank you," Hichigo was slightly confused, but caught on quick. and the pair fell asleep.

"Love is unknown, just as much as, The Unknown is love"- LunaSAMAA's Words

xX_xXx_Xx

**Hard YAOI! Slightly. okay tell me what you think. **  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	11. Renji's Victim, Ichigo's Love

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 11**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Hichigo's eyes opened slowly and trailed up to the alarm, it read [6:58] Hichigo had woken up two minutes before the alarm was set. Hichigo's Yellow eyes trailed down and saw Ichigo, resting peacefully, with slow breathing patterns.

The Hollow watched Ichigo sleep. he seemed so relaxed and carefree at the time. Hichigo moved his hand over to the tanned cheek, 'He's so... warm...' Hichigo thought, brushing his pale hand over Ichigo's smooth skin. then out of no where, a tanned hand was placed on top of Hichigo's pale one.

Hichigo looked at the hand, then his eye's moved down and saw Ichigo, looking at him with a tender smile and soft eyes. Ichigo took hold of the Hollows pale hand and moved it down to his lips, and gently kissed the pale hand. Hichigo blushed slightly at the action Ichigo had made.

Ichigo looked up at the Hollows eyes. then smiled again. "Your so cute Hichigo..." Ichigo said kindly. Hichigo blushed more at the kind words. "K-King... I-" Hichigo started but then the alarm went off. Ichigo lifted up and pressed the button then looked back at the blushed hollow. "What was you going to say?" Ichigo asked a little confused.

Hichigo just sat up and looked down to his own lap... "N-Nothing..." Hichigo answered quietly. Ichigo raised and eyebrow the scratched his head. "alright. if you say so" Ichigo picked up two clean uniforms and held one out to Hichigo. Hichigo took the uniform slowly.

Ichigo looked at the Hollow. "Hichigo, whats up?" Ichigo asked softly, "I- uh- nothing" Hichigo turned away, "Hichigo, tell me. I wanna help you out, c'mon, tell me whats the matter" Ichigo asked trying to look at the hollows beautiful eyes, Hichigo turned his head and look at Ichigo and put on a smile, "I told you- I'm perfectly fin-"

Hichigo was paused by a gentle kiss from Ichigo, It was soft and comforting. Ichigo moved back. and stared at the Hollow... "Please tell me..." Ichigo asked. Hichigo looked away and blushed, then looked back into the Brown eyes. "I- I tried... to say... That I-" Hichigo hesitated to say... Ichigo waited, but there was no reply.

Ichigo sighed then sat up._ 'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY IT!'_ Hichigo screamed in his mind. Ichigo trailed over to the bathroom. and left Hichigo in the bedroom. The curtain and window were open, Hichigo raised his eye brow at the window,

He was sure that he closed the window and curtain last night. so why is it open? Hichigo shook his head and stood up. then out of the suddenly a Red-Headed shinigami jumped out of the closet. and glared at Hichigo. "What did I tell you about Ichigo?" His voice was low. and he took a step forward.

Hichigo took a step back. a little surprised. "Y-You told me... to..." Hichigo's back hit the wall. and Renji loomed over him. "I told you what?" Renji asked, his voice was cold. "You... Told me to s-stay... away... from Ichigo..." Hichigo answered.

"So why?.." Renji paused, as he gripped his hand around Hichigo's pale neck. "Was you sleeping in his bed!?" Renji finished. Slamming his hand harder around the Pale neck. Hichigo gripped on to the wrists and tried to pulled them off him.

Hichigo could feel him self be pulled off the floor. His yellow eyes widened and the light starting to fade,_ 'No... Not like this... I still haven't been able to say it to him yet... Ichigo... please help me... please!_' Hichigo screeched in his head. With the last breath he had "I-Ichi-go!" Hichigo's voice was hoarse and quiet. Hichigo could feel himself starting to slip away...

Renji felt a hand on his shoulder... he froze, then turned his head. and saw Ichigo, Giving him a Dark glare "Get. off. him" Is all Ichigo said. Renji's heart sank and dropped the Hollow to the floor, Hichigo clasped his through and coughed hard.

"Renji! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo shouted and Punched Renji, and sent him flying into the closet door. "Why did you do that to Hichigo. Do you know what you could have done to him!" Ichigo Growled so fiercely, that it made Hichigo flinch.

Renji didn't answer. he was opened his mouth to say something but closed it. and stood up. and walked to the window with his head low. "I'm sor-" Renji started. "JUST GET OUT!" Ichigo shouted. Renji jolted then left.

Ichigo. turned around to the Hollow and held the Hollows shoulders, "Hichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo asked in concern, Hichigo nodded slowly. Ichigo look into the Hollows eyes. They seemed wobbly and tired. Ichigo sighed, "How many fingers" Ichigo held up three fingers. "U-Um... F... Si... F-Four?" Hichigo stuttered

Ichigo shook his head, "You not good at all. C'mon stand up and back into the bed" Ichigo said guiding the Hollow to the bed. He sat Hichigo down. "But Ichigo... School?" Hichigo asked, "Not when you're like this." Ichigo told, picking up the blanket and over the fazed Hollow.

"Hmh, Its funny. I can take slashes to the chest from your Zanpacto... but I can't handle a little of strangulation" Hichigo shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Ichigo didn't find it funny at all. "Hichigo, Strangulation isn't something to be laughing about. You could have died!" Ichigo told. Hichigo rolled over on his side. Hichigo didn't know how to respond.

"Why did Renji do that?" Ichigo asked. Hichigo didn't answer. "Hichigo! Why did he-" Ichigo was cut off, "Because he wants me to stay away from you!" Hichigo shouted sitting up. He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth.

Hichigo wanted to take what he said back. Ichigo's eyes were widened. "How long ago? I only heard him say stuff about you not hurting me but... Leaving me alone? Did he say anything else?" Ichigo was asking too many questions. so Hichigo answered the one that seemed the most important.

"H-He told me not to... L-L... Love... you" Hichigo had trouble saying the word 'Love'. Ichigo was shocked. He grabbed the Hollow and hugged him tight. "Forget what he said... It's up to me whether you love me or not" Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo felt the Hollow nod. and the cold hands run up his back. Ichigo moved back and kissed the Hollow on the pale lips. then pressed his forehead against Hichigo's "I love you so much..." Ichigo said.

"M-Me... too" is all Hichigo could say, He still didn't know how to say Those three, Important words. Why couldn't he? what ever it was that's stopping him from saying it is starting to Piss Hichigo off big time.

"After Pain, comes Confort"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx

**RENJI YOU BASTARD! Okay this was a fluff, short? Yeah, Its Violent... Kind of... But cute neh?**  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	12. Leaving and Betrayal

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Due to the times in the worlds inside Ichigo's inner world, you might take five minutes in there but, in the real world its three, quarters of an hour (45 minutes for those who don't know maths very well)**

**Now its Chapter! 12**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Ichigo stayed off school, _'Renji must have hurt Hichigo pretty badly for Him to be sleeping'_ Ichigo thought. He watched with sleeping hollow with delight, Renji was being such a total jerk, if Ichigo wasn't there that second Renji would have killed Hichigo.

The hollow moved slightly, which made Ichigo snap out of his thoughts, The hollow had move onto his back with a quiet groan. he mumbled something, it wasn't very clear, "Ich-go_" it was soft and relaxing, but tense and shaken at the same time.

Ichigo leaned in a little to see if the hollow would say it again. but the hollow said different his lids tensed and that made Ichigo worry. the words that escaped the hollow where. "Don't... he's my-" The last word was muffled._ 'who's he? and he's your what?'_ Ichigo thought,

Ichigo's eyes trailed down and saw a reddish-bluey-purple bruise dyed around the pale neck. Ichigo's eyes softened then moved back up and saw the Hollows yellow eyes staring at him through a gap between the pale lids. "Your awake" Ichigo said. the hollow pulled a look saying obviously. Ichigo just smiled as he noticed the hollows old attitude started to come back.

Hichigo saw the smile, then blushed and looked away. he sat up then looked at the alarm clock. [3:34] Hichigo pouted, "School finished huh..." His yellow eyes turned to Ichigo. "I-Ichigo, Did you go to school?" Hichigo asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, How could I?" Ichigo asked the rhetorical question, "So, you've been here all day?" Hichigo asked, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I'm not going to leave you by yourself am I" Ichigo said. The hollow blushed lightly. "Well your right about that..." Hichigo said.

"Ichigo... Can I go back into your world, I need to re-build my Reistu back up Hichigo asked, "Fine" Ichigo answered. "But you'll need to be out of your Gigai first, okay" Ichigo said reaching for the Shinigami combat pass. and pressed it onto Hichigo's chest, forcing Hichigo out of the Gigai.

The empty body fell onto the pillow. and Hichigo stood up, the bruise was slightly worse. "Okay, see ya' later king" Hichigo said, and was about to disappear, until he felt Ichigo pull him into a hug, "See you later..." Ichigo tightened his grip around the hollow, "Hichigo..." Ichigo finished, and pulled away for and locked lips with the hollow.

They broke apart and Ichigo hugged the hollow again, Hichigo was blushing high. Ichigo finally pulled away and the Hollow dissolved into the air. As soon as Hichigo left Ichigo's sight, Ichigo felt his heart sink. he was missing the hollow already. he shrugged it off and went down stairs.

xXxInnerxXxWorldxXx

Hichigo made back into the side way world, it was totally sunny, no puddles, no drops of rain. "Hichigo. you came back" said a voice behind the hollow, Hichigo recognized it turned around and grinned, "Yeah, good to be back. So, Old man, hows the weather been lately?" Hichigo asked.

Zangetsu was confused by the odd question. but his expression remained still. "Its had its downs and ups, nothing too special" Zangetsu answered. Hichigo's grin lowered, and his brow raised, "Ups and downs?" He asked folding his arms. "yes, its only had a few drops of water over the week, and the rest is like what it is today" Zangetsu nodded.

"I see, So its all good" Hichigo sighed in relief, and sat down. Zangetsu raised an eye brow, "Hichigo. You've changed some how" Zangetsu pointed out. Hichigo turned his head a little confused and a shocked expression, "Changed?.. Changed in what way?" Hichigo snickered staring at the Old man standing in his usual pole.

"Everything, You don't seem like the usual, spunky, arrogant, childish and stubborn hollow since I last saw you" Zangetsu answered. Hichigo felt insulted. "Heh, I haven't changed at all, Stupid Old man" Hichigo insulted turning his head away smugly.

"yes you have, I can see it, Hichigo. I can see a new emotion being built inside of you, stronger than the Destruction, and hunger for murder aside" Zangetsu stated, Hichigo grinned and tilted his head. "Oh?.. and what emotion is that?" Hichigo asked,

"Love" Zangetsu answered with a straight voice. Hichigo's grin was wiped right from his face and his eyes widened. "L-Love?" Hichigo stuttered. Zangetsu nodded. "Yes, Love, the emotion stronger than anything, It confuses me to think that you, a hollow, will be able to feel love" Zangetsu sounded a little surprised.

"I wonder, could it be you have fallen in love with Ichigo Kurosaki?" When Zangetsu said that, Hichigo froze._ 'Fallen in love?.. I guess so'_ Hichigo thought, Zangetsu waited for an answer he stared at the frozen hollow, then his eyes trailed down and saw the bruise. he didn't comment on it.

xXxMinutesxXxLaterxXx

"Hichigo you should get going. Clouds are forming, I think Ichigo is starting to miss you" Hichigo wasn't sure if Zangetsu was teasing or being serious, either way. Hichigo stood up "Well see ya' Old man" Hichigo said, and dissolved into the air.

Zangetsu looked up_ 'You DO love him... don't you, Hichigo?'_ Zangetsu thought, and saw the clouds subside, Zangetsu had a small smile on his face. _'And you love him too, Ichigo...'_

xXxRealxXxWorldxXx

The Kurosaki family had just eaten their dinner. They asked why Hichigo and Rukia wasn't here, Ichigo told the, that Hichigo and Rukia went to Uruhara for something. Ichigo didn't really like lying to his family, but he had to so he could keep Hichigo a secret,

Finally the family had finished their food, Ichigo went upstairs, Oriheme had kindly brought Ichigo's and Hichigo's homework, Ichigo sat down at his desk and looked at the sheet, his hand was spinning a pencil around. Ichigo couldn't focus on his homework, Ichigo wanted to see Hichigo, Ichigo's eyes turned to the clock _'Its been half an hour, why does the times need to be so long in other worlds'_

Ichigo's thoughts were paused by hearing the window open, he span around on his chair 135 degrees still spinning the pencil in his palm, his eyebrows furrowed as he said, "What do you want?" Ichigo's voice was dark. It was Renji, "Ichigo I-" Renji was cut off "I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo shouted, "Just hear me out please!" Renji pleaded, Ichigo slumped back and span the pencil faster.

Renji walked into Ichigo's room and stood in front of Ichigo "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I really am sorry, I didn't mean to do any of that. Please forgive me, I got so mad that I couldn't control my self" Renji asked. he was telling the truth,

"I'll forgive you, If you manage to prove that you truly are sorry for what you did, I might consider of forgiving you" Ichigo said. pointing the pencil at Renji. Renji gulped and opened his mouth to say something, "I-Ichigo..." Renji said. "Wha-?!" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence as he felt something heavy fall onto his lips...

Ichigo's eyes widened to see Renji... Kissing him!? Ichigo tried to push Renji off him, but Renji held tight onto his shoulders. Ichigo dropped the pencil, The pencil fell onto the floor and snapped in two perfect halves, Renji moved one of his hands down Ichigo's arm and onto Ichigo's thin waist and squeezed it.

Ichigo gasped at the pinch and that gave Renji the right moment to slide in his tongue. pushing Ichigo back into the chair and the mouths were pushed against each other, roughly. Ichigo didn't want this, he tried so desperately to stop Renji... until his hands gave up and fell down, onto the side of the chair.

Renji moved his other hand around Ichigo's back. Ichigo blushed higher at the feeling, This was so wrong, he was not supposed to be doing any of this with Renji at all... Ichigo wanted this with Hichigo and only Hichigo.

Ichigo couldn't push Renji away anymore, it was totally useless trying to, when it came to mental strength, Renji is the winner. Ichigo had no choice but to accept it and take everything Renji gave him.

"If you leave your lover alone, what is he doing when you're not their?"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx

**I know, I know. Renji's back. But I had to bring him back because he's just slightly part of the love triangle you see... and guess how long it takes Hichigo to get back from His world and exit and stay in side for 10 minutes. Hope you've been paying attention to the story, NO LOOKING BACK OTHERWISE YOU GET NO COOKIE!**  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	13. Guilt and Cheats

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Hichigo's Gigai was took to Urahara's.**

**Now its Chapter! 13**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The back of the chair was starting to dig into Ichigo's back, "Gnh..." was formed inside Ichigo's throat. Renji pulled away for a slight second and saw Ichigo uncomfortable in the chair. He didn't let out of Ichigo, this only took half a second, Ichigo was launched onto the bed and pinned by the same lips again.

The air was knocked out of Ichigo. and he never got time to regain the air. except through his nose which was hard to breath out of in the position he was in Renji licked Ichigo's lips silently asking for him to get it, Ichigo squinted his eyes and allowed the tongue to slide in.

Ichigo followed Renji's movements, he had no choice... Blushing to a high point, Ichigo felt Renji's left hand move down and undo his t-shirt buttons, and the pressure on his lips descended onto his chin and under his neck. Ichigo tilted his head back at the wonderful feeling, He hated it. but it felt too good.

Renji sucked at Ichigo's neck and it made Ichigo moan slightly, he wanted to hold it back, but he couldn't, Renji then moved up onto Ichigo's ear and nipped the rim of his ear, "Ichigo... I- Love you..." Renji whispered, Ichigo's eyes widened then shut again. Renji's tongue trailed down to Ichigo's neck. then onto his chest.

_'Stop... Stop... Please, just stop, I feel like I'm betraying Hichigo, please... just stop'_ Ichigo begged in his head, He couldn't say it out loud, his mouth wouldn't let them form. as small moans escaped as Renji began to taste Ichigo's sensitive part of his chest, while Renji rubbed the other.

Ichigo could feel his eyes start to water, but he held back the tears and stayed strong, but he felt so weak at the moment. Renji licked up Ichigo's pecks and up to his chin, then pressed his lips against Ichigo's, 'Please Hichigo, don't come back now...' Ichigo was lucky that the hollow was still inside his head.

Ichigo, kept his eyes closed, because he didn't want to look at Renji. Ichigo didn't even feel his hands wrap around the back of Renji's head. Ichigo pulled out the ribbon that tied up Renji's hair up, The Red hair fell down like a waterfall of blood. When Ichigo relized what he did, he regreted it.

Renji's hair tickled Ichigo's red cheek. The pair pulling and pressing lips together. Ichigo thought it was so wrong... Renji thought it was so right. Ichigo hated it... Renji loved it. They were thinking differently, but their actions the same.

The top part of Renji robe started to slide off, Ichigo's hands unconsciously moved again and helped remove the robe, from Renji's back, they pressed their chests together, feeling each others heartbeats, their tongues twisting and turning in a rotating pattern.

Ichigo had given up completely and followed Renji. Ichigo jolted as he felt his lower part be held and rubbed._ 'No, please, no...'_ Ichigo begged, then Renji slid under Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo turned bright red. as he felt Renji pump.

_'Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop... please just stop!'_ Ichigo shouted in his head. he bit his lip and Renji went faster. Renji took hold off Ichigo's mouth again. Ichigo's back arched slightly. Renji released the kiss and moved down. "Gah...nngh" Escaped Ichigo ask Renji bit down on him down below (Not literally BIT him)

Ichigo turned his head to the side and covered his mouth, as tears started to form and his blushed face was too warm. the noises that came from Renji were disturbing, and horrific. but pleasurable...

Ichigo bit his finger gently, he couldn't hold it down, Renji lifted up his head and grinned, and licked his fingers. "Ichigo, you taste nice..." Renji comentaried. No reply came from Ichigo except panting.

Renji, licked up the mess. and swallowed it all. Ichigo felt, so, horrible, embarrassed, scared and most of all guilty. What would Hichigo if he saw this?.. Ichigo didn't want to think of anything at this moment in time. He felt Renji move, he opened one eye, "Ichigo, I'm going to start, hope you don't mind"

Renj said, Ichigo shook his head, but Renji must have not seen him move his head. because Ichigo flinched and jolted at the giant shooting pain that ran up his lower parts. a quiet groan escaped as the feeling repeated, again, again and again. Ichigo's back arch as he panted and moaned. the feeling going deeper.

_'I want this to stop! Stop this right now, now now now, just st-'_ Ichigo's thoughts was snapped when he felt a giant shooting pain inside him. Renji then pulled out and moved up to kiss Ichigo, he smiled softly and removed Ichigo's hand from his mouth, and then gently kissed Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo felt the weight on top of him move. Renji picked up a cloth. and cleaned up. Ichigo layed on the bed ashamed of himself... then he lifted up walked up into the bathroom until he heard Renji say his name, Ichigo only stopped for a second and gritted his teeth, "You came what... you came for, now hurry up and go will you" Ichigo's voice was hoarse. Renji felt guilty now. but he got dressed and tied up his hair and left.

Ichigo sat in the show with his hands over his eyes. 'Damn it!, Why didn't I just stop him!'Ichigo cursed to himself.

after he got out the shower he put on his P.J's, locked the Window, closed the curtain and sat on his bed in a fatal position, He felt so terrible, so disgusted in himself. if he told Hichigo, would Hichigo forgive him, for cheating on him? Ichigo curled up tighter and dug his head into his arms.

A few minutes later, Hichigo faded into Ichigo's room, "Hey King did ya- I-Ichigo..." Hichigo saw Ichigo curled up on his bed, Hichigo walked up to Ichigo, Hichigo sat on the bed and tapped Ichigo's arm gently. "Ichigo, Why are you like this?" Hichigo asked. trying to move Ichigo's arm.

Then out of no where. Arms were wrapped around Hichigo, they were shaking, Hichigo started to feel worried, "Ichigo... Ichigo, whats the matter..." Hichigo asked, Ichigo started to cry, tears were forming in his eyes then ran down his cheeks. "I-Ichigo, why are you crying, Please tell, me your scaring me" Hichigo said, lifting Ichigo out of the hug.

All Ichigo had to do was look into the Hollows eyes, Hichigo sniffed up, _'Renji's... scent'_ Hichigo pieced together what had happened, Hichigo's teeth grinded together and his eyes turned cold. He stood up off Ichigo and walked out the window. "That bastard is gonna pay" Hichigo mused. Jumping out of the window.

"The truth can be told just by expressions on the face"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx

**Renji you die! Okay. this is a hard one. I know. and yes in the summary it does say Ichigo goes missing, but you see this is a very, very long story so When that happens it will be later on in the stories when the Pecado Gritos make their next move possibly.**  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	14. Murder and Regret

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 14**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Hichigo, was jumping and running over the roof tops, he couldn't belive that Renji would stoop so low, Hichigo is going to kill Renji for what he did to Ichigo, Hichigo will kill Renji in the most terrible ways possible. At this moment, he's not scared of Renji, Maybe earlier, but now is different Hichigo was sure he'll kill Renji, no matter what.

Hichigo tried to think where Renji would be hiding, then it dawned on him, Urahara's place. Hichigo turned right and jumped over more roofs, it started to rain lightly. "Grate, now I'm even more pissed" Hichigo said to him self.

Finally he made it, outside Urahara's place, He untied the white Zangetsu and dragged it against the floor leaving a trail, moving forward into Urahara's place and slide the door open loudly crashing it, the door nearly fell off its hinges, no-one came out to see who it was.

Hichigo walked forward slowly, dragging Zangetsu, walking step after step, his yellow eyes, grew colder, and more hungry for the need to kill, he slide open one door after the other and saw no Renji. "Damn it, Where are you hiding you Bastard!" Hichigo growled.

Then in the corner of his eye he saw something move. as soon as he saw the movement he turned his head and followed the thing that moved. it was down a hallway, that split left and right, he looked right, but then heard a door closed shut on the left, he turned his head that way and walked that way, gritting his teeth, dragging Zangetsu why the Zanpacto scrapes the wooden flooring.

He came to the door, he could smell Renji's scent in the room. Hichigo's eyes grew the darkest it could, he kicked the door open, and as the door fell he saw a tiny bit of Renji's face that was enough for Hichigo to tick, Hichigo quickly brought up the Zangetsu above Renji.

Renji's eyes widened, he only dodged in time. but before he knew it some of his hair was cut, and the Zangetsu came lashing down again. Renji jumped past Hichigo and ran, The Zangetsu planted into the floor, Hichigo stood up and looked over his shoulder, "Renji~... Your GONNA DIE!" Hichigo's voice was his normal echo, but then quickly turned into a low growl.

Hichigo ran out after Renji, until they came to another split hallway, Hichigo rammed the Zanpacto forward, the blade piercing the wall and cutting Renji's cheek, Renji turned around, and then saw to his horror, The eyes of the Hollow. Hichigo's eyes were murderous, Cold, Dark and most of all terrifying.

Renji was stuck in shock. until the Echoing voice snapped. "Why did you do it!?" Hichigo shouted, "D-Do what?" Renji couldn't think right, at that moment Urahara came around the corner, Hichigo was about to shout, but never got to "Hichigo, Whats going on?" Urahara asked. Hichigo turned his head, with the same cold eyes, and spoke in a low tone, "Renji violated Ichigo".

Urahara's eyes widened slightly, then turned to Renji, "R-Renji?... Is that... True?" Urahara couldn't belive what the Hollow was saying, he knew that Renji would never to that to Ichigo, Well... that's what he thought, Renji looked down and Urahara's eyes widened more, the look Renji had meant a yes, "Why... would you do something like that... to Ichigo of all people?" Urahara asked. disappointed in Renji.

"I-I don't know-" Renji was cut off by feeling something metal against his thought, "Don't Bullshit!" Hichigo shouted, with aggression and anger inside his voice. Renji jerked at the voice. "I-it was... an urge... I must have wanted... Ichigo more then I-" That was enough for the Hollow to scream down Renji ears. "WELL YOUR NOT HAVING HIM!, HE'S MINE!"

Hichigo was starting to move the Blade of the white Zangetsu's black blade into the neck, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, Hichigo turned his head to see Urahara giving him a look to step back, "Get off me!" Hichigo obviously didn't catch on, and swung his blade around to Urahara, Luckily Urahara jumped back in time,_ 'He's lost it...'_ Urahara thought to himself.

Hichigo was about to swing the Zangetsu up, (so then it would cut Renji's head clean off) until Urahara stood up and pointed his index finger at the Hollow, "Sorry but... Bakudo 61, Rikujōkōrō" Urahara said, then six beams of yellow light, slammed into Hichigo's midsection, The hollow fell to the floor and screeched trying to break free from the Kido.

Urahara shunpo'd in front of the crazed hollow and placed his hand in front of the hollows face, "Inemuri" Urahara casted, the light in Hichigo's eyes faded, leaving the Hollow unconscious, Uruhara lifted up with a sigh and also picked Hichigo up, Uruhara looked at Renji, with an angry but disappointed look.

Renji looked down in shame and guilt as Uruhara walked away into a bedroom. that did not have slashes in the paper walls, Uruhara then released the Rikujōkōrō spell from the sleeping Hichigo, Uruhara then sighed again, and stood up leaving the room he looked down the hall way, no Renji.

Uruhara headed for the house phone, and diled Ichigo's number, he waited for a few seconds before hearing the phone pick up on the other side, the voice that answered was hoarse and sounded as if they'd just woken up, "Hello?" It was Ichigo, he sounded terrible but also tired,

"Ah, Ichigo, sorry to wake you, but I'm just telling you Hichigo is here with me, and at the moment Hichigo is sleeping, would you like him to stay here or are yo-" Uruhara was cut off, "I'll come and get him!" Ichigo said quickly,

Uruhara could hear wind running past the other side of the phone, must mean Ichigo has shot up or moving quickly, "I'll be there in less then fifteen minutes" Ichigo informed, Uruhara smiled and a small chuckle left, "Alright Ichigo, see you then" and then Uruhara hung up.

xX_xXx_Xx

"One person can be Kind one minute, then the next he is Evil"-LunaSAMAA's words

**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	15. Finding and a talk

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 15**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Ichigo ran to Uruhara's in less than five minutes. as he ran onto the square in front of the shop there was a dirt trail leading inside, It was raining so the trail was like a river. Ichigo ran inside, and saw Uruhara picking up a paper door. Ichigo was panting from all the running.

Uruhara heard the panting and turned his head, "Ah, Ichigo, He's in there, WOAH!" Uruhara nearly lost balance holding the frame, "Do you want help?" Ichigo asked, Uruhara shook his head, "No, no, go see Hichigo" Uruhara declined. Ichigo nodded and walked past Uruhara trying not to touch the frame.

He walked into a room and instantly saw Hichigo sleeping, Ichigo relaxed then walked over to Hichigo and gently shook his shoulder, "Hichigo, wake up, Hichigo" Ichigo said, Hichigo's eyes slowly opened, "huh... oh Hi Ichigo" Hichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Ichigo smiled softly, Ichigo thought Hichigo looked cute when he first wakes up. "C'mon, lets go home, ne?" Ichigo suggested, Hichigo was still half asleep, but nodded limply, Ichigo helped him to his feet. "Wait... I need to get Re-" Hichigo remembered, "Its okay, forget that ever happened" Ichigo cutted Hichigo off.

"But, he did horrible things to you" Hichigo was starting to wake up properly, "Its alright, Just forget that, okay, don't let any of that get to you" Ichigo said resting his hands on Hichigo's shoulders, Hichigo looked into the Brown eyes, "Well, if you say so then, I won't let it bother me" Hichigo said lowing his head,

"Thank you" Ichigo said, and lifted Hichigo's head up by his chin and lightly kissed Hichigo on the lips. Hichigo blushed lightly and Ichigo pulled away, his brown eyes softly looked into the golden ones. "Oh yeah, lets get you into your Gigai, then we can go home" Ichigo suggested, Hichigo nodded.

Hichigo got into his Gigai, Ichigo looked at the Hollow kindly then walked behind the Hollow who was stretching inside his Gigai. "Still looks good" Ichigo complimented. "Of corse it does" Hichigo answered with little blush. Ichigo hummed a chuckle, and pulled the hollow into a hug from behind.

Hichigo blushed slightly higher, then placed his cold hands on top of the warm tanned ones that wrapped around his shoulders, "Did I tell you that you look cute when you blush?" Ichigo whispered into the hollows ear,

Hichigo turned around, "I guess you did" Hichigo confirmed, Ichigo's hands moved down to Hichigo's waist, Hichigo blushed slightly then moved his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, Ichigo smiled soft and closed the gap between himself and Hichigo.

Ichigo pulled away, and Hichigo rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, "I love you Hichigo" Ichigo whispered, Hichigo closed his eyes, "I-I... I... I know..." Hichigo stuttered, Ichigo rubbed the side of his face into the Hollows silver locks and smiled. he knew what Hichigo meant. Ichigo and Hichigo halfly pulled out of the hug.

They walked out the room, Ichigo had his hand on the Hollows thin waist, Ichigo turned his head, and caught a glimpse of Renji on the other end of the hallway, he could tell Renji wanted to say something but Ichigo just scowled a glare it the Red-head in disgust then turned his head forward toward Hichigo.

Ichigo pulled the hollow closer to him, Hichigo blushed slightly at the motion, they walked past Uruhara who was smiling at them, "Well, see you two later then?" Uruhara said, pretending to not notice how close the pair was. "Yeah, see you" Ichigo answered about to leave the shop "Oh, Ichigo take an umbrella, the Rain has got worse" Uruhara suggested.

Ichigo took an umbrella and left the shop, with Hichigo under the umbrella too. Hichigo looked at Ichigo, and when Ichigo noticed, Hichigo turned his head away with a little blush. A small chuckle left Ichigo's lips then he turned his head back forward.

XxCUTxXxSCENExXx

The pair finally got to Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo opened the door and gestured Hichigo to go in first. Hichigo stepped into the house, and removed his shoes while Ichigo shook the excess water off the umbrella and placed it inside the umbrella tub. Hichigo looked around and saw no-one. "Ichigo? where is everyone?" Hichigo asked,

"They went down to my nan's, I didn't want to go" Ichigo answered removing his shoes. "Oh" is all Hichigo said, Ichigo stood up and walked up to Hichigo "And they're not coming back until tomorrow afternoon" Ichigo sighed, he looked at the Hollow and smiled, "Hichigo, want something to eat? I'm not as good as Yuzu but I still make my food edible" Ichigo joked.

Hichigo chuckle, "Yeah, why not?" Hichigo said, Ichigo smiled and making his way to the kitchen, "What would you like?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo thought for a second, "Not rice! anything but rice." Hichigo said. "fine, fine." Ichigo laughed in the words. "How about some stu?" Ichigo suggested, Hichigo nodded.

"Alright then, go sit down in the living-room then" Ichigo pointed to the living-room area. Hichigo headed for the Living-room and was about to sit on the couch until something pop up, something small and a golden brown, pointing a little paw at Hichigo, "You! Hollow! what do you think your doing in this house!?" It shouted,

Hichigo jumped back but then took a step forward and examined the thing, it had looked like stuffed lion. "Kon, leave him alone" Ichigo shouted while rooting in the cupboard, "What!? but Ichigo its a Hollow!" Kon shouted again, "Hey, quit point at me!" Hichigo growled, Kon jumped back away from the hollow and jumped off the couch scared and hid behind the coffee table leg.

The stuffed animal glared at the Hollow as he sat down, Hichigo looked over his shoulder and watched Ichigo cutting up some vegetables, Hichigo turned around completely and folded his arms that were resting on top of the couch, he rested his head on the arms and watched Ichigo.

The stuffed animal moved away, and ran upstairs. "Hey, Ichigo?" Hichigo asked. "Hm?" Ichigo hummed, "U-Um... Wh-Why is it hard for me to say... I-..." Hichigo was starting to get frustrated being able not to say it metaphorically, "Hm?, You mean the words 'I love you'?" Ichigo suggested, Hichigo didn't respond,

Ichigo took the silent as a yes, "Well... Maybe because your a Hollow, and as you know hollows don't really know how to love, seeing as they have no heart" Ichigo turned his head and Hichigo had a sad like look in his gold eyes that where looking down.

Ichigo saw the look, "B-But I'm not saying that you don't know how to love, I know that you do. I don't mind if you can't say it, 'Actions are better than words' and that's what you're doing, showing it" Ichigo tried to cheer up Hichigo. Hichigo just sighed, "Yeah, but I want to SAY the words..." Hichigo mumbled

"Hichigo..." Ichigo sighed and placed the knife down and walked up to Hichigo, the hollow heard foot steps getting closer, the second he lifted up he felt a warm pressure on his lips, Hichigo's eyes only widened for a second then fluttered shut, and deepened the kiss by placing his hands on Ichigo's back.

Ichigo's hand moved up behind the Hollows neck and twisted in the sliver locks. Hichigo felt a slight sting on his bottom lip, meaning Ichigo would like an invitation, Hichigo allowed it and felt something warm move into his mouth, the feeling made him blush higher.

While his and Ichigo's tongue twisted and turned, they closed the gap between them again before Ichigo pulled away, "... You don't need to say the words, this is enough for me, okay?" Ichigo said, stroking the side of Hichigo's pale cheek with his thumb, Hichigo layed his hand on top of Ichigo's and nodded, closing his eyes and moving Ichigo's hand to his lips and gently kissing the smooth hand.

Ichigo blushed lightly, then moved away back to the kitchen, Hichigo smiled and rested his head back on his arms.

"love is shown better in motion, then audio"- LunaSAMAA's words

xX_xXx_Xx

**Yay! Fluff stuff, and cuteness, The Pecado Gritos' come in to the story soon, so sit the hell down and stop shoutin' Alright,**

**Aringato**

**By LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~**


	16. Love

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its aparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknoledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 16**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The smell of Ichigo's cooking tickled Hichigo's nose, the smell was nice. and when Ichigo brought it over onto that Table, Hichigo's tongue seemed to melt, He ate all of the stu, Ichigo was surprised the Hollow ate that fast, "Well, you must have been hungry" Ichigo said taking the plate to the sink,

"It tasted good" Hichigo complimented, Ichigo smiled and placed the plate into the plate rack, then walked over to Hichigo, who was sitting on the chair and belly full, Ichigo walked up behind the Hollow and wrapped his arms around Hichigo,

Hichigo blushed lightly then felt his cheek be kissed gently, that made him blush a little lighter. Hichigo tilted his head slightly so he could get a better view of the brown eyes. When he saw the chocolate eyes they soon went out of sight when he felt Ichigo's lips touching his.

Ichigo heard something behind him, he pulled out of the kiss quickly and turned around, Ichigo's eyes widened comically while three purple line appeared above Ichigo's head, Hichigo looked at the expression Ichigo was pulling and raised an eyebrow,

Hichigo tilted his head backward and his eyes widened as his eyes caught the little golden-brown stuffed lion, the lions mouth was sure to break the floor boards any moment. "I-I-I-Ichigo!?... Wha-Wha-What was you doing... With T-T-The H-Hollow?" The lion stuttered.

Ichigo's face straitened and then sighed and lifted up away from the Hollow and walked up to the lion and bent down. "Do I need to tell you what we were doing?" Ichigo asked with a serious tone. but a small grin. Then Lion stepped back and said nothing, Ichigo growled under a sigh and picked Kon up, "Your not going to tell anyone... Right?" Ichigo asked.

Kon shook his head, "Good. Now go away into Yuzu's room" Ichigo ordered dropping the lion on the floor. "Y-Yes sir" Kon saluted and dashed up the stairs in a second. "Why does he have to go into your sister's room?" Hichigo asked.

A smile crept onto Ichigo's face, Hichigo saw through it, and his face sank and blushed... "You don't mean we're gonna?.." Hichigo didn't want to finish his sentence. "We don't have to if you don't want to." Ichigo answered

"No. no. I don't mind" Hichigo mumbled looking down. "Well then..." Ichigo walked up to the hollow and grabbed his pale hand, "...Lets go!" Ichigo finished and pulled Hichigo up and lead him up stairs.

Ichigo pulled the Hollow into his room and closed the door and switched off the light and lobbed Hichigo onto the bed and then instantly pressed his lips against Hichigo's cold lips, he felt the cold hands wrap around the back of his neck. Ichigo kept balance with his arms and then lightly nipped Hichigo's bottom lip.

Hichigo allowed Ichigo's tongue to enter, their tongues moved in a rotating pattern Hichigo was blushing really high, as Ichigo pulled out of the kiss, Hichigo was moved up the bed, his head rested on the pillow,

Ichigo moved down to kiss the Hollows neck when he saw the bruise still there, it was faint but still noticable, Ichigo hesitated to do anything to do anything involving Hichigo's neck, incase it still hurt him. "I-Ichigo... Whats wrong?" Hichigo asked. "Oh... nothing" Ichigo answered and kissed the hollow on the lips.

Then pulled away again, and moved down to Hichigo's neck and licked it lightly, a small moan left the hollows lips as Ichigo lightly nipped at the hollow's cold neck, just next to the bruise.

Ichigo felt himself be pushed up, He looked at the hollow with a confused expression, Hichigo had the pure Uke expression and was only lightly panting, he sat up a tiny bit. "I-Ichigo..." The hollow started... Ichigo looked into the golden eyes that were looking away. Then Ichigo caught the movement of the hollow unbuttoning his shirt and showing his chest,

Hichigo sucked in some air "G-Go on..." Hichigo hinted holding his shirt open, "Are you sure?" Ichigo asked gently, Hichigo nodded then rested his head on the pillow. then felt the warmth of Ichigo explore his bared chest. Hichigo held in a moan. when Ichigo touched him.

Ichigo lifted his head and noticed Hichigo holding back the noises. "Hichigo... let them out..." Ichigo said softly reaching for the pale cheek, "I want to hear your voice, when... I..." Ichigo trailed off as he pressed his lips against Hichigo cold and pale lips.

Ichigo didn't need to do anything to enter Hichigo's mouth, their tongues danced with each other, while Ichigo rotated his thumb on the sensitive part of Hichigo's chest. The kiss deepened by Ichigo pushing a little rougher on Hichigo's lips, they parted a saliva trickled in between the mouths like an empty washing line.

Ichigo moved down and his tongue ran down Hichigo's neck, Ichigo ran over the bruise from the strangulation and Hichigo shuddered from the quick pain that went instantly. Ichigo's red tongue continued its adventure down the Hollows pale neck and onto the chest.

Ichigo couldn't hold back, Ichigo moved his hand down Hichigo's pants, Hichigo moaned slightly at the feeling, Ichigo moved back up and gently kissed the Hollow on the lips and then moved back down.

"I-Ichigo..." Hichigo couldn't finish his sentence, Ichigo knew what the Hollow was trying to say "I know... I love you too" Ichigo said, then pulled Hichigo's boxers down.

Hichigo bit his lip the second he felt Ichigo start to stroke, Hichigo's breathing became heavier, Ichigo's hand movements became faster and a little rougher, When Hichigo's member was on its end Ichigo began to lick up ward, until he reached the head, his lips wrapped around Hichigo's member and then he started to move his head, More and more Ichigo moved, the faster Hichigo was to letting go.

Hichigo wasn't able to hold, "I-Ichigo... I'm..." Hichigo trailed off, Ichigo nodded and took Hichigo's member out of his mouth and rubbed instead. Hichigo let go and it oozed out onto Ichigo's hand, The orange-head looked up at the flusted hollow and smiled softly, he shook his hand a little to get the liquid off.  
"Hichigo, to make it less painful, I'l-"  
"Just get on with it, You don't need to tell me what you're going to do... just start it" Hichigo interrupted, Ichigo smiled softly and kissed Hichigo gently on the lips, "Alright" he whispered. and ran his hand up Hichigo's thigh and inserted his finger into Hichigo.

Hichigo jolted at the quick movement, small and soft moans escaped from Hichigo as Ichigo moved his finger around. Ichigo then pulled out his finger and looked up at the flustered hollow, the teen was about to warn Hichigo but remembered what Hichigo said.

Ichigo gripped gently onto Hichigo's hips gently, and looked at Hichigo, the hollow nodded as a signal. Ichigo gulped lightly and inserted his member into Hichigo, Who twitched sharply, Ichigo started to move his own hips as Hichigo bucked up his. Breathless moans came from Hichigo with every movement Ichigo made. Ichigo leaned in a little only to feel himself be pulled into a tight hug, "Don't stop..." Hichigo whispered, Ichigo smiled softly and nodded.

Ichigo continued to move his hips, while still inside the tight hug, Hichigo placed his pale hands on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo could lift up a little and gently pressed his lips against Hichigo's "I love you Hichigo" Ichigo whispered, Hichigo didn't reply apart from groaning, "Am I being to rough?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo shook his head.

"I-Ichigo..." Hichigo said panting, "What is it Hichigo?" Ichigo asked still moving, but then suddenly he felt himself be pushed back and pinned. Hichigo grunted lightly after the quick movement he made. "H-Hichigo?" Ichigo asked. looking up.

Hichigo panted lightly and look into Ichigo's brown eyes. "I wanna... be... on tops" Hichigo ordered. Ichigo smiled, "very well" Ichigo allowed.

Hichigo took in a deep breath, and moved his hips forward. Hichigo groaned as he moved his hips backward and then forward again. Hichigo gripped tightly onto the blanket cover, Ichigo blushed highly too. "H-Hichigo... I-I'm going to-"

"Its alright..." Hichigo interrupted, "A-Are y-y-you sure?" Ichigo stuttered holding himself. Hichigo nodded ready for when Ichigo does it. Ichigo let out a moan as he exploded, Hichigo gritted his teeth together in the pain. but then he flopped down onto Ichigo's chest, panting tireless patterns, "How was it?" Ichigo asked. resting his hand on Hichigo's hair, "Wonderful" Hichigo replied.

Ichigo smiled and lifted Hichigo's limp head up by the jaw and gently kissed Hichigo on the pale lips, "I love you... So So much Hichigo" Ichigo confessed again. "Now, lets get cleaned up and get some rest eh?" Ichigo suggested. Hichigo nodded slowly and restlessly.

**LunaSAMAA's Words-** "Two berries together equals love"

xX_xXx_Xx

**I'm eternally sorry for this story taking forever, Please forgive me. Okay...**  
**Aringato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


	17. Disappearance and notes

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 17**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

The blankets were changed and the messes were cleaned up and the pair was laying down under the blanket, They're both awake, staring into each others eyes, Ichigo held onto Hichigo's pale hand "Hichigo" Ichigo whispered. "Hm?" Hichigo replied sleepily, "I love you" Ichigo said, Hichigo smiled small "Me too..." Hichigo answered. "Ichigo" Hichigo whispered, "Yeah?" Ichigo asked softly, "Will you always be with me?" Hichigo asked,

Ichigo pulled Hichigo into a hug, "Of course I will" Ichigo answered, Hichigo looked down, "Really? Even if I am-"

"Yes!..." Ichigo pulled out of the hug and made sure Hichigo looked him in the eye, "... Even if you're a hollow, Hichigo, I will always, stay with you" Ichigo continued, "Really?" Hichigo asked, "Yes, I promise to stay with you till the end" Ichigo announced, Hichigo nodded and Ichigo locked his lips with the hollow for a second, "Thank you, Ichigo"

_**xXxIchigoxXxHichigoxXx**_

The morning came quicker then expected, Hichigo was still sleeping while Ichigo was up. Ichigo looked down at the sleeping hollow, he leant down and kissed the hollow gently on the cheek and risen off the bed, and got dressed. Even after Ichigo was dressed the hollow was still asleep "Must be knackered" Ichigo said to himself. Ichigo suddenly remembered a little job Yuzu told him to do,

_"Ichigo! Before you go out, post this letter off" Yuzu passed Ichigo an envelope, "Whats this?" Ichigo asked, "A registration form" Yuzu answered, "It must be done before eleven tomorrow otherwise I won't be accepted in the children's cooking competition" Yuzu added, "I got it" Ichigo said and left._

Ichigo looked over at Hichigo and sighed, "I didn't send it" Ichigo mused, and looked at his clock, [10:47] '_I have over ten minutes!_' Ichigo shouted in his left before the deadline.

Hichigo lifted up slightly with his vision a little blurry, his eyes trailed up to the clock, [11:34] Hichigo shook his head, "Too early!" Hichigo shouted, and waited for a second before realising there was no reply, Hichigo shot up and looked around the room, "Ichigo?" Hichigo asked, and noticed a note,

_'Hichigo, I'll be going out to do something important for Yuzu, I won't be long, So stay out of trouble before I get back, I'll be back before half eleven if not then don't worry, I'll be back soon, _  
_-Ichigo.'_

Hichigo put the note down and looked at the clock again, [11:35] "How long is soon?!" Hichigo asked himself, he stood up and put got changed into something casual, and walked down the stairs,

"Ichigo are you back?" Hichigo asked, no reply, "You!" Shouted a voice, Hichigo turned around and saw the little lion, "What about me?" Hichigo asked staring the lion down, "What was goin' on last night! Why did I have to stay in Yuzu's room!" Kon exclaimed, "Search me" Hichigo said.

Kon scowled at the hollow, Hichigo saw the look and gave a death glare back until lightning sparks shot at each other, Kon pulled away knowing defeat, "anyways where's Ichigo?" Kon asked, "I dunno, he left a message saying that he'll be back soon. before half eleven to be more exact" Hichigo looked at the note again, "Half eleven?! But its like Twelve now" Kon pointed out.

"Yeah... how long is soon?" Hichigo asked, "Soon? Well to get technical...'Soon' is like a figure of speech, Soon is short for 'be as long as it takes' in some ways" Kon answered, "And plus, Did it say anything about what Ichigo was going?" Kon asked, Hichigo shook his head, Kon sighed

"My guess is Uruhara's shop" Kon said, "...But yesterday Yuzu told Ichigo to go down to mail something at the post office too... Hmm, But it only take five minutes to get to both those places" Kon added, "So Ichigo might be at Uruhara's or the post box?" Hichigo asked, "Most likely" Kon nodded.

Kon looked up about to say something and caught glimpse of the front door wide open. Kon sighed and closed the front door himself.

Hichigo fastly ran down to Uruhara's and luckily he was outside, "Oi!" Hichigo shouted, Uruhara looked over at him, "Ah, Hichigo, What can I do for you?" Uruhara asked, "Is Ichigo here?" Hichigo asked, "No, he's not, sorry" Uruhara shook his head, "Has Ichigo passed here?" Hichigo asked again, "Nope, sorry" Uruhara answered. Hichigo turned around and started to run towards the post box.

Hichigo saw it up ahead and noticed Ichigo wasn't there, but something else was, a little note sat on the head of the post box and Hichigo took it off and read it.

'We have a orange-haired kid here, If you want him back you'd better bring back over 100.000.00 Yen otherwise it'll be bai bai carrot-top, We're at the Madori Warehouse, If you bring the police we'll get other gangs to hunt you down and kill you, so you'd better hurry up before sunset with the money unless you want Carrot-top to die'

Hichigo's eyes filled up with anger as he screwed up the paper threw it away, "Some bastards are going to pay!" Hichigo growled.

**LunaSAMAA's Words-** "Love brings you closer"

xX_xXx_Xx

Yay! Another chapter done, So Sorry if it wasn't long or as good as you wanted, I'll try and make the story better and possibly the Pecado Gritos' will be defeated, anyways~  
Aringato (Thank you) again.  
By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~


	18. Instincts and Murders

**Hey guys, Right You see I haven't had any time to write my "I'll take it all for him SanjiXZoro" story because its on school computer and I didn't think about the weekends so I missed a few days from writing, and I don't want to Re-Write it ALL again so here's a mini story that I can do at home. So instead of writing a SanjiXZoro/ZoroXSanji, I'll make a HichigoXIchigo/IchigoXHichigo, type story. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU!**

**Sorry for my Terrible layouts, English, Gramma, and the entire story... I'm a terrible writer on a Laptop, but if I write it on paper its apparently 'Better', Iddion-San (My friend from school) She said that my Yaoi stories are the best, but I don't think that... Okay enough of my Talk that isn't even going to be acknowledged...**

**Now its Chapter! 18**

Responds|

xX_xXx_Xx

Hichigo stared at the closed door of the Madori Warehouse, He growled behind his teeth and forced open the door, Which swung open and Hichigo walked in, when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, they widened to see Ichigo with a piece of white cloth for a gag and his hands tied, and a man behind him holding a gun,

"Well... it seems you must be the one to come save this Carrot-boy?" The man asked prodding Ichigo with the nozzle of the gun. Ichigo whimpered at the feeling. "Let him GO!" Hichigo screeched, "Hm? Do you have the money?" The man asked, Hichigo was silent meaning a no, "Hmm, guess not..." The man said, and pulled back the clicker on the gun. (Getting it ready)

Hichigo's eyes widened with anger, "Don't... you... DARE!" Hichigo growled, The man froze for a second, "And what will you do about it?" The man asked, "Castrate you!" Hichigo shouted and ran towards the man, He chuckled and clicked his fingers, about ten men swarmed the boss, Hichigo didn't hesitate to fight them.

Hichigo kicked one in the chest and punched another in the face, Then Hichigo froze for a second with his head down, the men all took one step back seeing a sadistic grin grow on the hollows face. Hichigo looked up and his eyes became menacingly craving for blood, "What are you bastards doing! Get him!" The boss ordered.

All the men snapped out of it and one of the men raised his fist and about to punch, but Hichigo caught it and tightened his grip on the mans fist, a loud scream escaped the man as he felt his hand shatter, Hichigo dropped the mans hand as he cowered onto the floor holding onto his broken hand, Hichigo's grin widened as he kicked the man in the side.

and as soon as he looked up at the gang of men, they all went pale and ran. "Tch" Hichigo snickered and then cackled, "Wusses!" Hichigo shouted. and turned his head to the side to glare at the boss with his lust to kill, The boss stood away from Ichigo full of fear, "N-Now... Yo-ur not g-going to really k-kill me ar-re you?" The boss asked, watching Hichigo approach him.

"Y-you'll be a criminal" The boss said, Hichigo didn't make any sound, he just kept coming closer to the boss with his urge, "G-Get away!" The man shouted, Hichigo grinned to hear the man beg, and he gripped onto the mans throat and brought him up, the man started to choke, he held the gun to Hichigo "L-Let me g-go" The man stuttered.

Hichigo tightened his grip on the throat, the man dropped his gun onto the floor and tried to get out of the grip, Hichigo's grin couldn't have got any wider then it is, "Die" Hichigo whispered, he dropped the boss onto the floor, "Die" Hichigo repeated and kicked the man in the ribs, "Die!" Hichigo said every time he kicked the man.

"Just die!" Hichigo ordered, and kicked the man again noticing the man had coughed up blood, Hichigo laughed a horrifying laugh and kicked the man harder.

Ichigo was watching shocked to see how Hichigo is to last night... '_Is this... his true instinct?_' Ichigo thought to himself, hearing Hichigo repeating 'Die' started to make Ichigo's stomach turn, "Mhhmhuu!" Ichigo tried to shout Hichigo's name but remembered he was gagged.

After the man was surely dead, Hichigo still never stopped too much full of anger and lust he kept tormenting the corpse, '_I have to stop him he's taking it too far no_w' Ichigo thought and tried to wriggled the gag off,

Watching his lover beat up the bosses dead body, Ichigo finally got his mouth free,"Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted, Hichigo didn't hear over the laughing he was making, "Hichigo! Hey! Hichigo!" Ichigo shouted, Ichigo shuddered when he heard Hichigo say grimly, "What?" The hollow stood still with his back to Ichigo, "That's enough Hichigo, Now let me free and we can go home" Ichigo told trying to sound calm and kind.

Hichigo turned his head to Ichigo, "What?" Hichigo repeated. Ichigo shivered, "Lets go home now... Please Hichigo" Ichigo asked, Hichigo looked back at the badly bleeding body, then back at Ichigo, "I'm having fun... Let me play longer" Hichigo ordered with lust or murder in his eyes, Ichigo swallow his fear "No" Ichigo told.

Hichigo growled, "Fine" Hichigo answered. and walked over to Ichigo, he untied Ichigo and then suddenly felt Ichigo press his lips against his pale lips, Hichigo wrapped his hands around the back of Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo deepened the kiss by forcing Hichigo's mouth open,

Hichigo calmed down by blushing at Ichigo's tongue dancing with his, twisting and turning their tongues the pair pulled away leaving a string of saliva attached, and went back to kissing again. Until Ichigo pulled away and looked Hichigo in the dark eyes, "Are you okay now?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo nodded slowly, "That's good, You almost worried me for a second there?" Ichigo joked, "Did I scare you?" Hichigo asked, "Huh? Scare me? No not at all" Ichigo lied, and Hichigo saw the lie.

"Yes you was... I'm sorry Ichigo" Hichigo said "There is nothing to be sorry for, your instinct broke through because I was in danger, and I fell happy because of that" Ichigo tried to cheer Hichigo up, "-And I could have killed you" Hichigo told, "You... would have killed me?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah" Hichigo nodded.

"So why didn't you?" Ichigo asked, Hichigo looked at Ichigo and blushed "W-Well its because I..." Hichigo started. "I-I..." Hichigo trailed off. _'C'Mon, C'mon'_ Ichigo urged, but Hichigo never got to say it.

Hichigo looked down, "C'mon let's get home eh?" Ichigo suggested and Hichigo nodded slowly.

**_LunaSAMAA's Words-_** "True instincts"

xX_xXx_Xx

**I'm kinda better at being sadistic then lovable... but anyways~**  
**Arigato (Thank you) again.**  
**By LunaSAMAA :3 Kawaii~**


End file.
